La esperanza es lo último que muere
by Gastino
Summary: AU. "El día 0", manera en la que se denomino al día en el que la población mundial se estremeció a causa de un virus sumamente contagioso... Luffy buscara la forma de sobrevivir, pero no estará solo ya que poco a poco encontrara y se reencontrara con personas a las que realmente podrá llamar familia. Pero no todo siempre saldrá bien, ya que la vida siempre es y será muy caprichosa.
1. Capítulo 1- Conociendonos

Buenos días, tardes o noches, dependiento de la hora en la cual estés leyendo este fic. Hoy me vengo a presentar, mi nombre es Alan y esta es la primera historia la cual escribo, desde hace tiempo que la idea de la trama está presente en mi cabeza y ya que he tenido algo de tiempo libre me dispuse a escribir. Espero que sea de su agrado, trataré de actualizar la historia muy seguido, también diré que este fic tendrá como protagonista la pareja LuNa (LuffyxNami) aunque también otras parejas estarán presentes y bueno sin más que decir disfruten de la lectura.

Capitulo 1.- Conociéndonos

La mañana llego como todos los días, aunque maldice el porqué tiene que levantarse tan temprano siempre le llega el recuerdo de una promesa la cual fue hecha hace ya varios años y que jamás rompería ya que era una razón para continuar con su vida como lo era antes.

El joven morocho se levanta con algo de pesadez de su cama y comienza a caminar a su baño, una vez ahí dentro se fue a la regadera para verificar si el agua que sale de las tuberías esta fría como últimamente ha estado pero para su sorpresa estaba tibia algo muy raro considerando que el invierno estaba cerca de llegar, sonrío para sí mismo y comenzó a bañarse. El tiempo transcurrió según él muy lento pero eso le gustaba, desde que llego a Japón su vida comenzó a ser muy ajetreada aunque muy dentro de él quería ese tipo de cosas para poder conocer lo que el mundo siempre le estuvo esperando. Termino de bañarse y regreso a su cuarto para cambiarse su conjunto de ropa consistía en unos jeans oscuros un poco ajustados, una ramera color gris, una campera color rojo y unas botas cafés. Bajo al primer piso, entro a su cocina y miro la hora, eran las 6:15 am hora perfecta para desayunar y llenarse de energías con su nutritiva carne. Si aunque los años pasaron volando y las perdidas eran más frecuentes nunca perdió su apetito, aunque lamentablemente él ya no era el mismo chico juguetón, alegre y tierno que se ganaba la atención y cariño de cualquier persona que lo rodeaba, ahora era un poco más reservado y solo entablaba amistades con las personas que no demostraban ser algún tipo de amenaza aunque era un poco risueño eso nadie lo cambiaría. Abrió el refrigerador y saco unos trozos de carne de res, luego fue directo a su estufa y la encendió, posteriormente comenzó a freír la carne para comerla con unos pedazos de pan de molde y un vaso de zumo de naranja.

Encendió el televisor que se encontraba sobre una mesa de mármol y se dispuso a ver el noticiero.

-"Según nuestras fuentes oficiales dentro de poco comenzara una guerra civil en Estados Unidos a causa de un desacuerdo por una nueva ley impuesta por el nuevo presidente"

-"En el país de México se reporta una infección en los estados de Chihuahua, Querétaro, Distrito Federal y Baja California. Los médicos están haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar una cura"

-"Cerca de las 9 de la noche de ayer en Francia se reporto unos sujetos aparentemente locos atacando a la gente, por varias partes de la ciudad"

- **Veo que las cosas están algo movidas… espero que por aquí no ocurra algo malo-** dijo Luffy levantándose de su silla para apagar el televisor, volvió a mirar el reloj y noto que eran las 6:30, fue a su habitación y agarro su mochila que se encontraba a un costado de la cama, empezó a bajar a paso rápido por las escaleras y salió de su pequeño departamento cerrando con llave, lo miro por última vez y suspiro

– **Es hora de volver a hacer mi vida Ace, Sabo…-** dijo antes de colocarse unos audífonos blancos y salir corriendo en busca de un taxi el cual lo llevaría a su destino… la universidad de Tokyo.

Lunes 15 de septiembre.- 6:48 am

Luffy un joven morocho de 19 años se encontraba en un taxi el cual lo estaba llevando a su nueva universidad, tenía aproximadamente dos meses que se mudo a la ciudad de Tokyo en Japón a causa de unos problemas que tuvo en Brasil y por insistencia de la que él considera su madre Makino se inscribió en una escuela para acabar sus estudios, tuvo que esforzarse para lograrlo ya que el año escolar estaba muy cerca de llegar a su fin y le negaban su inscripción, para su suerte un buen amigo de su papa intervino en los asuntos de la escuela y pudo concretarse su inscripción.

Durante el trayecto pudo percatarse del estilo de vida de los japoneses muy distinto al que llevaba desde su punto de vista muy ajetreado, finalmente llego a su destino, le dio el dinero correspondiente al taxista por el transporte y se fue a la entrada de la escuela. Camino a la entrada y le pregunto al vigilante en donde se encontraba la dirección, el hombre de unos 35 años de edad le indico con el dedo la dirección donde tenía que dirigirse, Luffy le agradeció y se fue. Al salir de la dirección con los datos de su nuevo salón fue otra vez a la entrada ya que las clases comenzarían a las 7:30 am, la escuela era muy grande, no por nada el gobierno japonés la denomino como la más grande e importante del país, pasando unos minutos pudo darse cuenta que muy cerca de donde se encontraba él un grupo de cinco personas caminaban y platicaban muy alegremente, algo dentro de Luffy hizo sentir nostalgia al observar la alegría y amistad de esos jóvenes. Al estar más cerca de ellos noto la apariencia de los muchachos, un peliverde de 20 años aproximadamente caminaba agarrado de la mano de una joven morocha de la misma edad también aproximadamente, dedujo al instante que son pareja ya que se detuvieron lentamente y se dieron un beso delante de sus amigos provocando repulsión a dos jóvenes y un leve sonrojo a la otra mujer del grupo, aquella chica fue la que más le llamo la atención pero no por su peculiar cabello largo color naranja aunque no todos los días se encuentra ese color en las personas… sino porque al observarla le resultaba muy familiar aquel rostro el cual se le quedo grabado en su mente, de un lado de ella estaba un joven pelicafé también aproximadamente de la misma edad y por último y pelinegro con los cabellos rizados y una nariz extremadamente larga desde el punto de vista de Luffy. Por un momento pensó en acercarse a ellos para conocerlos mejor pero mejor decidió pasar la oportunidad.

– **Tal vez los vuelva a ver, después de todo estamos en la misma escuela-** se dijo así mismo con una media sonrisa, decidió que lo mejor era comprar un café para esperar la hora de la entrada, camino y paso alado de los jóvenes creyendo que lo ignorarían, pero Luffy no se percato de que aquellos misteriosos jóvenes si se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y que al igual que él, sintieron familiaridad al observarlo.

– **Ese chico me recuerda a él** …- dijo la pelinaranja con un tono de tristeza a sus acompañantes los cuales asintieron con el mismo sentimiento que ella.

Las horas pasaron algo rápidas según Luffy, después de todo la Medicina es una ciencia que le llamaba la atención, la razón no la sabe con exactitud pero lo que si es que poder ayudar a las personas con enfermedades tanto leves como graves es algo que le gustaría hacer en un futuro próximo, sus compañeros de salón eran los típicos chicos presumidos que por tener dinero te desprecian lo supo por su forma de comportarse y hablar, lo raro es que desde que entro al salón nadie lo dejaba de mirar algo un tanto incomodo para Luffy. Termino la clase y el maestro salió del aula, apenas eran las 10 de la mañana así que faltaba bastante para regresar a su casa, miro por todo el salón y vio que varios de sus compañeros seguían en sus lugares conversando y otros se levantaban de sus asientos y se iban, comenzó a recoger sus cosas y pensó que debería de hacer por el momento ya que su próxima clase empezaría en media hora.

– **Creo que iré a la cafetería, tengo hambre shishishi** \- dijo al instante que se levantaba no sin antes ganarse de nueva cuenta las miradas de los presentes.

En otra parte de la universidad para ser más exactos en la cafetería una chica con un peculiar color de cabello naranja caminaba entre las mesas buscando un lugar en el que pudiera disfrutar de su merienda, finalmente lo encontró y se sentó, saco de su bolso un bento envuelto en un pañuelo rosado y comenzó a comer su contenido, pasaron unos minutos y la joven estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, aquel morocho que vio en la mañana le recordaba a su mejor amigo de la infancia llamado Luffy, ya habían pasado 10 años desde la última vez que tuvo noticias de él y su presunta muerte a causa de un accidente automovilístico, recuerda que el día que se entero no pudo dejar de llorar por varios días a causa de la pérdida de su amigo, en ese entonces no sabía la razón de su comportamiento pero algunos días después y gracias a su hermana Nojiko fue aclarado algo que ni ella misma tenía idea, estaba enamorada de Luffy…

Varios meses tuvieron que pasar para que ella "pudiera" olvidar al chico, o eso fue lo que pensó ya que tiempo después en sus sueños comenzó a aparecer aquella sonrisa cálida que la fue enamorando poco a poco, siempre despertándola, dejándola agitada y con algunas lagrimas traicioneras que emanaban sin su consentimiento de sus ojos color canela.

Después de salir de sus pensamientos siguió comiendo, a lo lejos pudo divisar al mismo joven que vio en la mañana que le llamo mucho la atención el cual estaba caminando de un lado a otro, la chica supuso que al igual que ella hace un rato buscaba una mesa en la cual pudiera comer, lo pensó por un momento y después de decidirse le alzo la mano al chico para indicarle un lugar vacio a su lado en la mesa donde se encontraba, por un momento pensó que la ignoraría pero vio como el joven le sonrió y ella le imito.

Luffy medito si debía acercarse a la chica pero decidió que era una buena oportunidad para conocerla ya que sus acompañantes no se encontraban a su lado, le sonrió y camino hacia ella, finalmente llego a su lado.

– **Muchas gracias, no podía encontrar un buen lugar para comer, esta escuela es muy grande shishishi-** dijo Luffy haciendo una reverencia antes de sentarse logrando que en la cara de la joven se apreciara un leve tinte color carmín.

 **-No tienes que agradecerme estuve en la misma situación que tu hace unos momentos-** dijo la joven un tanto nerviosa tratando de serenarse.

 **-Claro que debo hacerlo, no todas las chicas le dicen a un desconocido como yo que puede sentarse junto a ellas-** expreso Luffy con una sonrisa en el momento en el que abría un jugo que estaba sobre una bandeja que el asentó momentos antes.

 **-Bueno es que no me pareció que fueras una mala persona, aunque todavía no te conozco-** dijo la chica ya más calmada y con una ceja medio levantada apuntando con el dedo índice al chico.

-Pues si ese es el problema charlemos un rato ¿te parece?- expreso Luffy volteando a ver a la chica.

 **-De acuerdo pero antes que debo presentarme, mi nombre es Nami ¿y el tuyo?-** dijo Nami en el momento que levantaba su mano para dar un apretón de manos al chico.

 **-Mucho gusto Nami mi nombre es…-** dijo Luffy en el momento que se preparaba para corresponder al saludo, pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de sus compañeros los cuales cada vez se volvían más fuertes…


	2. Capítulo 2- El inicio del caos

**Antes de comenzar el capítulo responderé a los reviews:**

 **edpol:** muchas gracias por leer, sé que el summary pudo haber estado mejor, de hecho yo tenía escrito uno más largo, pero en el momento de que lo iba a pegar, me lleve la sorpresa de que solo se aceptan 384 caracteres, así que lo que escribí fue algo que se me ocurrió en ese momento. Espero que disfrutes los siguientes capítulos.

 **FalknerZero:** gracias por tus ánimos, realmente no me esperé que leyeras este humilde fic... igualmente te mando ánimos y felicitaciones a tus historias, tanto actuales como futuras. Gracias por leer, espero que disfrutes los siguientes capítulos.

 **Revolucion ZR:** que bien que te guste el fic, trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, aunque de momento se me hace algo difícil ya que al estar cerca las vacaciones, muchos proyectos tengo que realizar. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, en efecto habrá ZoRo, no dejare sola a la pareja LuNa. Gracias por leer y por haberme dicho del error del título, no me había percatado jajaja, espero que disfrutes los siguientes capítulos.

Sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura.

Capítulo 2.- El inicio del caos

Luffy estaba a punto de corresponder el saludo de la chica llamada Nami pero a causa de unos gritos provenientes de varios alumnos de la escuela decidió acercarse a investigar. Nami por su parte maldijo internamente la distracción pero pensó que lo mejor era averiguar la causa de aquellos gritos los cuales se volvían más fuertes y luego continuar su plática con el moreno.

 **-Nami tenemos que saber porque están gritando** \- dijo Luffy con una cara que denotaba seriedad, Nami asintió pero antes de que dijera algo el morocho le agarro la mano y salió corriendo, la chica se sonrojo por el contacto tan repentino, una vez en el lugar donde provenía el sonido Nami trato de cuestionar al chico el porqué de la acción pero quedo muda al observar la escena que se estaba produciendo frente a sus ojos… una chica de cabello color negro y de la misma estatura que ella estaba ¿comiendo a otro estudiante? No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, aquella chica se estaba comiendo a un joven, se podía notar que lo hacía sin remordimiento ya que mostraba una sonrisa que dejaría a cualquiera helado.

En el momento que dejo el cadáver de un lado prosiguió a abalanzare sobre Nami, la chica lo único que pudo hacer es quedarse inmóvil esperando lo peor, mientras tanto Luffy por acto de reflejo tomo una charola de plástico que se encontraba sobre una mesa de lado suyo y golpeo a la chica de cabello negro.

Nami al no sentir algún golpe o mordida abrió sus ojos para encontrase con unos orbes oscuros como la noche que le estaban observando con preocupación, ella por un momento quedo hipnotizada pero salió de su trance al escuchar al chico.

 **-¿Estás bien?, ¿No alcanzo a hacerte daño?-** pregunto Luffy con temor extendiéndole la mano a la chica para levantarla ya que por el susto se había caído quedando sentada en el suelo.

 **-Estoy bien… muchas gracias-** dijo Nami tomando la mano del pelinegro, **-¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?¡-** pregunto con un toque de desesperación tras levantarse y observar como las personas huían de la chica caníbal la cual se había levantado sin esfuerzo tras haber recibido un fuerte golpe por parte del morocho.

 **-No tengo idea, pero sea lo que sea lo primero que tenemos que hacer es salir de este lugar-** le dijo Luffy a Nami tratando de tranquilizarla, en ese momento se le vino a la cabeza una idea la cual les podría servir dentro de poco, no quería recurrir a esa alternativa, pero viendo la situación en la que estaba metido, no tuvo mejor opción.

Ambos jóvenes salieron lo más rápido de la cafetería, una vez afuera vieron la escuela, que momentos antes estaba llena de personas alegres se encontraba sumergida en un caos total, las personas corrían por todos lados, muchos "estudiantes" atacaba a otros, mordiéndolos, logrando que los agredidos soltaran gritos de dolor.

Corrieron rumbo a la salida de la universidad lo más rápido que su condición física les permitió, una vez ahí la chica pudo ver unos rostros familiares los cuales al verla no dudaron en correr a su lado para abrazarla, a excepción de un peliverde el cual solo mostró una sonrisa ladeada. Una vez terminado el abrazo los jóvenes se percataron de la presencia de Luffy el cual se encontraba un poco alejado del grupo, antes de que le dijeran algo, el joven se apresuró a decir que lo siguieran a su casa y que ahí tendrían tiempo para presentarse.

 **-¿Y porque tenemos que ir a tu casa?-** pregunto Nami al morocho. Luffy estaba por contestar pero fue interrumpido.

 **-Nami tiene razón, ¿por qué tenemos que ir contigo? si no sabemos quién demonios eres-** esta vez pregunto el peliverde con un tono cortante de voz.

 **-Es verdad no nos conocemos, pero de momento es el único lugar en el que estaremos seguros, ¿acaso no ves como de encuentra a tu alrededor?-** le dijo el azabache al ojinegro, él comenzó a mirar por todos lados y en efecto, estaba hecho un caos, en las calles se encontraban varios automóviles abandonados, personas que venían y se iban a ningún lugar en especifico, gritos y llanto de adultos y algunos niños los cuales por un capricho del destino se encontraban pasando en ese instante.

Luffy sintió un escalofrío, aquella escena le recordaba a un incidente que tuvo en su lugar de procedencia, aquel que le quito lo más preciado que tenía, aquel que le quito sus ganas de seguir adelante. Un nudo se le formo en el estomago y en el momento en que sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle una voz atrajo la atención de todos, la voz era proveniente de una pelinegra, de ojos azules la cual tenía una cara seria.

 **-No tenemos alternativa, si él (apuntando con el dedo a Luffy) dice que tendremos seguridad en su casa, tendremos que seguirlo. A parte ¿no me dijiste que querías conocerlo?-** lo último lo dijo en un susurro para que solo el peliverde pudiera escucharlo.

Al escuchar todo lo dicho por la mujer empezó a avergonzarse, todo era verdad, desde el lugar seguro hasta las ganas de conocerlo, tanto él como los demás sintieron cierta familiaridad al ver pasar al morocho en la mañana, aquel chico se parecía mucho a su antiguo mejor amigo, aquel que fue el primero al que le pudo realmente decir amigo…

Después de pensarlo un momento decidió hacerle caso. Indico donde se encontraba estacionado su automóvil a Luffy para que él y los demás le siguieran. Luffy a punto de llegar a la puerta del transporte fue envestido por uno de esos lunáticos, si es que aun se le podía denominar así, aquel "loco" era el mismo vigilante que le había indicado el camino a la dirección en la mañana, le pareció que era buena persona pero lamentablemente había quedado casi irreconocible, tenía toda la cara desgarrada, sangre salía por su boca, al igual que de la mayoría de su cuerpo. El loco lo único que quería hacer era morder al morocho, de eso se dio cuenta ya que buscaba con desesperación alguna parte del cuerpo que no estuviese cubierta por ropa. Luffy con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir logro golpear en el rostro a su agresor, el cual fue estampado en unos botes de basura que se encontraban en el estacionamiento, en ese preciso instante se levanto y entro lo más rápido que pudo al automóvil. Sintió remordimiento por haberlo hecho, el hombre fue muy amable con él unas horas antes, y ahora lo había golpeado con bastante fuerza.

Los jóvenes que se encontraban en el automóvil miraron sorprendidos la manera en la que Luffy había conseguido librarse de ser mordido. Por la fuerza que ejerció al dar el puñetazo una persona normal sin duda alguna habría muerto, pero ese no era el caso ya que el lunático se levanto con algo de dificultad, aparentemente sin sufrir mucho daño.

Antes de que diera comienzo a su ataque fue arrollado por el peliverde en el momento de dar retroceso para doblar.

 **-Mi casa se encuentra frente a la estación Yushima-** dijo el azabache. En el momento en el que estuvieron alejados del campus de la escuela, Nami se acerco a Luffy y lo abrazo por la espalda, ya que se encontraba un poco levantado indicando las calles que podrían seguir, él se quedo desconcertado al igual que todos los presentes en ese momento, no sabía el porqué del abrazo, pero no quería separarse, la chica le transmitía cierto aire de tranquilidad y confianza.

Nami tampoco sabía la razón del porque había abrazado al chico, pero en el momento en el que vio como era arrojado al suelo de una manera tan repentina por aquella cosa, le lleno el pecho de angustia, quería salir del auto para socorrer al joven, pero la pelinegra le había agarrado los brazos para después mostrarle con una cara de asombro la acción que hizo el azabache.

 **-Lo siento, es que creí que fuiste mordido... -** dijo Nami tratando de excusarse con una voz apenas audible en el momento en el que se separaba lentamente, viendo los ojos del chico. Luffy negó con la cabeza para decirle a la chica que no había problema.

Tanto un peliverde como una pelinegra veían a Nami por el espejo retrovisor, ambos esbozaron una sonrisa por la manera en la que Nami sorprendió a todos. Después de todo ella nunca había mostrado algún signo de preocupación por otro chico desde que "murió" su mejor amigo de la infancia.

El trayecto hasta la casa de Luffy fue algo lento a causa de que las calles estaban congestionadas por autos fantasmas y esos lunáticos que atacaban a cualquiera que estuviese en su campo de visión.

Al llegar a su destino, Luffy fue el primero en bajar del auto para asegurarse de que no fuesen atacados los que se encontraban en el vehículo. Abrió rápidamente la puerta y con señas aviso que entrarán a la casa.

Nami y sus amigos salieron del auto y corrieron dentro de la casa, una vez entraron, Luffy cerró con llave la puerta, también le puso algunos muebles por la seguridad de las personas que lo acompañaban, en el momento en que colocaba el último sillón, unos golpes fueron escuchados provenientes de afuera, aquellas cosas no lograron alcanzar a sus compañeros, eso le alegro bastante.

 **-Hemos llegado, siéntanse a gusto, iré a mi recamara por al...-** en ese momento fue interrumpido por el teléfono celular que tenía en su bolsillo izquierdo, él había olvidado por completo que tenía ese artefacto a causa de todo lo que había sucedido. Saco el celular y verificó el numero que estaba llamando, su cara demostró sorpresa y rápidamente contesto.

 **-¡¿MAKINO-SAN TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?!-** pregunto Luffy de una manera apresurada, del otro lado del teléfono solo pudo escucharse una pequeña risa proveniente de la mencionada.

 **-Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí en estos momentos me encuentro con Garp-san rumbo a la base de la marina, tu abuelo tiene que decirte algo-** fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir Makino antes de que se escuchará una voz muy familiar para Luffy causándole escalofríos.

 **-¡Luffy escúchame bien porque no tengo tanto tiempo!, consigue un televisor y prenderlo, quiero que te enteres de lo básico antes de explicarte lo que sé-** mientras se lo decían, Luffy fue corriendo a la sala donde se encontraban Nami y sus amigos, ellos vieron como el chico sin decir algo iba directamente al televisor, lo prendió y busco por muchos canales hasta que encontró uno de noticias, una vez lo hizo presiono el botón de altavoz del teléfono móvil para que su abuelo escuchara el noticiero.

En el momento en que fue sintonizado el canal, unos disiparos se escuchaban, también unas imágenes no muy agradables aparecían.

 **-"Esas cosas no tienen fin, según nuestros reporteros, esas criaturas aparecen una tras otra. Se les recomienda no salir de casa y asegurar las puertas y ventanas."-**

 **-"Reporte de último minuto, repito, reporte de último minuto. En Estados Unidos la guerra civil fue irrumpida por unas extrañas cosas las cuales comenzaron a atacar sin razón alguna a los ciudadanos que se encontraban en las calles"**

 **-"Según nos informan los médicos una extraña infección fue encontrada en un paciente anónimo la cual ha comenzado a mutar, haciendo que el infectado sangre por los ojos, en estos momentos se encuentra en cuarentena para evitar la propagación de la infección"**

 **-"En el mercado Tsukiji un grupo de hombres armados comenzó a disparar acribillando a inocentes, creemos que se encuentran en un estado de intoxicación por drogas".**

Noticia tras noticia aparecían por el televisor, los presentes estaban más que sorprendidos, no podían creer lo que sus ojos observaban, en todo el mundo estaba ocurriendo cosas malas, era como si se tratara de una película. Instintivamente Nami le llevo la mano a la boca por la sorpresa, Luffy no entendía que había sucedido, en tan solo 3 horas las calles con gente que tenían una vida monótona se encontraban llenas de sangre y cadaveres.

 **-Ya escuchaste y viste lo básico, apaga el televisor, necesito hablar contigo-** hablo Garp atrayendo la atención de todos, Luffy le hizo caso a su abuelo y apago el artefacto, quito el altavoz y llevo a su oído el celular.

 **-No sabemos con exactitud lo que esta pasado, pero al parecer un ayudante del científico Vega Punk comenzó creerse dios, y modifico experimentos creando una especie de virus, aquí no nos salvamos de esos locos, en estos momentos todas las personas están siendo escoltadas a la base de la marina… Escucha, los mejores doctores y científicos están tratando de buscar algo que contrarreste el virus, sé que es doloroso para ti, pero quiero que agarres el arma y te defiendas de cualquier peligro, mantente informado de cualquier cambio por algún radio y no te preocupes por Makino, ella se encuentra bien, cuídate Luffy, tratare de comunicarme contigo pero no garantizo nada, nos veremos de nuevo muchacho-** dijo Garp para dar por finalizada la llamada, Luffy no sabía que decir, era tanta la información que recibió de golpe que apenas podía digerirla.

Nami observaba con preocupación al joven, desde que guardo su celular quedo en un estado de shock, se acerco lentamente par hablar con él, pero antes de que llegara a su lado, él hablo.

 **-Iré a mi habitación, pueden sentirse como en su casa, la cocina se encuentra en la habitación a la izquierda del televisor-** dijo con una sonrisa forzada, tratando de ocultar la preocupación que comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Pero Nami si se percato de la sonrisa.

Nadie hablo, solo asintieron, una vez el joven subió por las escaleras, Nami y los demás pasearon por la casa, observando y tratando de averiguar más información de aquel muchacho tan familiar.

De un costado del televisor se encontraba algo el cual intereso a la pelinaranja, el objeto era un marco con una fotografía en la cual posaba un niño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo desde la perspectiva del niño, el cual se encontraba acompañado con otros dos niños, uno con pecas de cabello negro y otro rubio sin un diente. Se podía leer la leyenda "Con los mejores hermanos del mundo".

A un costado del marco también había otra foto, en ella estaba el chico con una mujer de cabellera verde, ambos con una sonrisa en lo que parece ser un carnaval.

Todos se acercaron para observar lo que tenía tan hipnotizada a su amiga, y al igual que ella quedaron en shock, el niño era idéntico a Luffy, aquel niño que fue su mejor amigo, el que hizo a todos inseparables, aquel que alegraba a cualquiera con sus payasadas… Decidieron esperar a que bajara el morocho para preguntarle su nombre completo y despejar sus dudas.

Pasaron unos minutos y por fin bajo, en sus manos se encontraba una caja de madera en la cual se podía leer el nombre de Ace, iba a decir algo pero antes de que lo haga, todos los muchachos lo rodearon, una vez frente a él, Nami hablo.

 **-Antes de que digas algo más, dinos tu nombre completo-** hablo tratando de contener las ganas de abrazarlo nuevamente.

 **-Es verdad, tantas cosas pasaron que se me olvido shishishi. Mi nombre es Monkey. D. Luffy, encantado de conocerlos a todos-** dijo Luffy en el instante que dejaba la caja de madera en una mesa.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, era él, sin duda alguna era Luffy, el chico que todos creyeron muerto, el amigo que a muchos les gustaría tener, él que sin importar qué te ayudara, aun si su vida corriera riesgo.

 **-No puede ser posible…-** hablo por primera vez el pelicafé, con lagrimas en sus ojos pero antes de que diga algo más, Nami se apresuro a hablar.

 **-Luffy… ¿No sabes quienes somos… cierto?-** pregunto la pelinaranja tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir, todos querían escuchar la respuesta de Luffy, pero él solo se mantuvo en silencio…


	3. Capítulo 3- Promesas

**Antes de comenzar el capítulo me gustaría pedir una disculpa por no haber actualizado el fic, los proyectos finales me mantenían muy ocupado, pero apro** **vechando que oficialmente he salido de vacaciones, comenzare a actualizar.**

 **Gracias por su comprensión y sin más que decir… ¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

Capítulo 3.- Promesas

Luffy… ¿No sabes quienes somos… cierto? Fue la pregunta que le formulo la pelinaranja.

La verdad es que nunca los había visto, aunque no sabía el porqué le resultaba tan familiar las caras de todos, en especial la de ella.

Busco y busco hasta en lo más recóndito de su mente, pero solo aparecían recuerdos de su adolescencia, nunca de su niñez, lo único que tenía de esa etapa de su vida eran fotografías de él junto sus hermanos, con Makino y con su abuelo.

 **-Lo siento, realmente nunca los había visto en mi vida-** dijo Luffy apenado por el hecho de ser confundido con otra persona. Justo en ese instante unos sollozos eran audibles, provenientes de Nami, la pelinegra sin pensarlo dos veces se le acerco para consolarla, al igual que el narizón hacia lo mismo con el pelicafé.

 **-¿Nami te encuentras bien?-** pregunto Luffy con un poco de temor al observar como la pelinaranja lloraba en los brazos de su amiga, trato de acercársele pero el peliverde lo detuvo en el momento que depositaba su mano en el hombro del morocho.

 **-No te preocupes, Robin sabe cómo tratar con ella-** menciono el peliverde en un suspiro, **-creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es presentarnos como es debido ¿no crees?-** pregunto a Luffy con una ceja levantada, Luffy por su parte asintió para luego decir que lo siguieran a la cocina con una pequeña caja de madera en sus manos, dejando solas a las chicas.

 **-Nami tienes que tranquilizarte, tal vez no es el Luffy que conocimos** \- dijo Robin acariciando la larga cabellera anaranjada de su amiga.

 **-¡Es él!-** grito aun con lágrimas, **-estando a su lado me hace sentir que estoy protegida, como lo estaba hace años… si tan solo él nos recordara…-** menciono con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

 **-El tiempo que pasemos juntos ante esta situación nos servirá para conocerlo mejor y quién sabe, tal vez descubramos algo que nos pueda ayudar a descubrir si realmente se trata de él-** dijo la morena con una sonrisa cálida hacia Nami, -vamos con los chicos, deben de estar esperándonos para hablar-, Nami asintió y ella junto a Robin se dirigieron a la cocina.

 **Ciudad de Tokyo.- 12: 30 pm**

En la ciudad sucumbía el pánico, todas las personas que se encontraban en ese momento en el centro fueron testigos que las noticias presentadas en las grandes pantallas, las cuales horas antes mostraban anuncios de productos y servicios destinados a los ciudadanos.

Un joven rubio se encontraba trotando con una joven peliceleste agarrada de las manos, de lado de ellos se encontraba una chica rubia aparentemente hermana del joven ya que compartían rasgos, en especial la extraña forma de sus cejas, y por último, un hombre de unos 60 años de edad aproximadamente, el cual portaba un gorro de chef bastante alto.

El grupo de cuatro personas llevaban consigo algunas mochilas y lo que parecía ser un rifle de asalto, esquivaban a cuantas personas podían y si era necesario atacaban a los lunáticos que se les aventaban.

 **-Tenemos que salir de esta ciudad y buscar algún lugar seguro, lo primero que debemos hacer es conseguir una manera de movilizarnos más rápido-** menciono la chica rubia a sus acompañantes, los cuales asintieron.

 **-Conozco a un buen mecánico, él debe tener algún automóvil, pero debemos apurarnos o lo más probable es que no lo encontremos-** dijo el viejo a los jóvenes.

 **-Pero ¿por qué no agarramos cualquier auto de la calle? Se ve que los dejaron con las llaves puestas…-** esta vez hablo la peliceleste, pero el rubio negó con la cabeza a lo dicho por la chica.

 **-El transporte tiene que ser grande, de lo contrario no podremos viajar cómodamente Vivi-chan-** dijo el chico con una sonrisa a la muchacha que tenía agarrada de la mano.

 **-Sanji tiene razón, Zeff llevamos con tu conocido o lo podremos lamentar si llegamos tarde-** volvió a hablar la chica rubia y de nueva cuenta el viejo asintió para luego retomar el trote, pero esta vez rumbo al parque Yoyogi. **– (Espero que te encuentres bien…)-** fue el último pensamiento de la chica rubia antes de proseguir con el trote.

 **Departamento de Luffy**

De regreso al departamento de Luffy, las chicas habían llegado a la cocina, cuando entraron al cuarto pudieron observar como los cuatro chicos conversaban animadamente, como si tuvieran años de conocerse, esto hizo que se resbalara una lagrima traicionera de la mejilla de Nami, quien rápidamente la seco con la palma de su mano.

 **-Oh, Nami y Robin ya han llegado, vengan, para poder platicar mejor-** dijo el narizón a las chicas, levantando sus manos en gesto para que se acercaran.

Ellas aceptaron, pero antes de llegar a la mesa, Nami paro e hizo una reverencia en modo de disculpa.

 **-Lamento mi comportamiento de hace rato, no volverá a pasar-** dijo Nami en una reverencia, Luffy al ver a Nami, lo primero que hizo fue levantarse de su asiento para dirigirla a uno vacio frente de él, al igual que el peliverde hizo con Robin.

 **-No, yo lamento lo que ha ocurrido, siento parecerme a aquel amigo suyo, pero espero volverme uno dentro de poco-** dijo Luffy con su característica sonrisa a Nami, ella le devolvió el gesto con un ligero tinte color carmín en sus mejillas.

 **-¿Y de que estaban hablando que parecía que estaban divirtiendo**?- pregunto Robin a los chicos.

 **-De nada importante, Luffy nos estaba contando algunos chistes muy graciosos. Estábamos esperando que lleguen para presentarnos-** dijo el pelicafé, el cual tenía en sus manos un vaso con zumo de naranja.

 **-Pues ya que estamos aquí comencemos, y ¿quién será el primero**?- pregunto la morena, todos se comenzaron a ver las caras, esperando a que alguien dijera algo, hasta que Luffy hablo.

 **-Yo comienzo, como ya había dicho antes, mi nombre es Monkey. D. Luffy, tengo 20 años y soy proveniente de Brasil, vine a Japón ya que tuve unos problemas en donde vivía, me gustaría convertirme en un medico algún día, pero como están las cosas no creo que llegue a suceder… tenía dos hermanos pero murieron en un accidente hace unos meses, mi padre también murió junto con mi madre, aunque nunca supe de que…-** dijo Luffy con un tono de melancolía en lo último dicho.

 **-No tenías porque decirnos eso si no querías-** expreso Nami con una cara de preocupación por temor de haber causado algún mal al chico.

 **-Tranquila, hace tiempo prometí que no me volvería a afectar esos recuerdos-** contesto Luffy a la muchacha en el momento en el que se tocaba el pecho, acción que noto el peliverde pero que dejo pasar ya que pensó que no le incumbía.

 **-Creo que el siguiente seré yo-** dijo el narizón volteando a ver a Luffy, **-mi nombre es Usopp y tengo 21 años, actualmente me encuentro en el primer año de la universidad y me gustaría especializarme en ingeniería mecánica, mis padres son provenientes de África, pero yo nací en Japón, es un gusto conocerte Luffy, espero que nos llevemos bien y por cierto eres muy gracioso-** culmino Usopp levantándose y tendiendo su mano al morocho, el cual acepto con gusto.

El siguiente en levantarse fue el pelicafé **-yo me llamo Tony y tengo 18 años, al igual que Usopp estoy en el primer año de la universidad, y al igual que a ti, me gustaría convertirme en un medico, como lo era mi madre, provengo de Canadá, de ahí que fuese molestado de niño por malas personas… pero gracias a mis amigos dejaron de hacerlo. Igualmente espero que seamos muy buenos amigos, Luffy-** dijo Tony y de igual manera que Usopp, ofreció su mano en señal de saludo.

Seguido de él se levanto la morocha y con una sonrisa dijo **-yo me llamo Nico Robin y tengo 23 años de edad, yo al igual que tú (señalando a Luffy) no soy de Japón, desde muy chica, mi madre me trajo de Rusia, al principio no me llevaba con las personas porque creían que era rara, aun lo creen Fufu, pero gracias a un peculiar niño con una gran sonrisa que contagiaba a cualquiera, eso cambio. Me gustaría ser una profesora de historia, para enseñarles a las nuevas generaciones las maravillas de la materia. Es un gusto conocerte Luffy, y espero que nos llevemos bien-** término con una sonrisa y con su mano levantada para saludar al chico. Una vez terminado el saludo, el siguiente en presentarse fue el peliverde.

 **-Yo me llamo Roronoa Zoro, también tengo 23 años y soy de Japón, antes de que todo el caos comenzara, era instructor de kendo en una escuela que se encuentra cerca de la universidad, la cual era de mi viejo maestro, que en paz descanse, no tengo alguna especialidad en mente ya que entre a esa universidad por Robin, pero me gustaría enseñarles a más niños lo que me encanta, el Kendo, es un gusto conocerte Luffy y disculpa la manera en la que te conteste hace rato en el estacionamiento, es solo que, en ese momento no sabía que pensar-** dijo Zoro disculpándose.

 **-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar, después de todo, ¿que sería lo más sensato en ese tipo de situaciones?-** respondió Luffy con otra sonrisa. Después de haber terminado de hablar el chico, Nami comenzó su presentación.

 **-Ya te había dicho mi nombre, pero te lo volveré a repetir, mi nombre es Nami, tengo 20 años de edad, vivo en Tokyo desde los 4 años ya que mis padres decidieron mudarse desde Suecia, tengo una hermana, pero desde hace unos meses no tengo noticias sobre ella… a mí también me gustaría ser maestra pero no se que enseñar-,** hizo una pausa y continuo, **\- me gustaría que seamos muy buenos amigos Luffy-** termino de decir la chica y al igual que las veces anteriores, tendió su mano para saludar y de igual manera fue respondida la acción.

 **-Wow, todos son de lugares diferentes, deberíamos celebrar que ahora somos amigos, ¿qué debería hacer de comer? mmm… ya se, les hare una comida que les va a encantar shishishi-** dijo Luffy entusiasmado en el momento en el que se levantaba e iba en dirección a su refrigerador.

 **-¿Cocinas Luffy?-** pregunto la pelinaranja.

 **-Pues claro, si no lo hago me moriría de hambre shishishi-** contesto Luffy, saliendo y entrando del refrigerador con ingredientes variados en sus manos.

Tardo 1 hora aproximadamente en ser terminada la comida, en ese lapso de tiempo, los jóvenes se dispusieron a terminar de investigar la casa de su nuevo amigo, no encontraron nada importante, solo fotos y figuras de porcelana a simple vista de un alto costo. Al terminar la comida Luffy hablo a todos para que se presentaran a la cocina, cuando llegaron lo primero que se encontraron fue al chico servir el último plato de comida en la mesa, se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron, vieron la comida que residía en un plato frente a sus ojos y comenzaron a comer. Grande fue la sorpresa al degustar el platillo ya que tenía un buen sabor.

 **-¿Cómo se llama esta comida?-** pregunto Usopp el cual no paraba de comer.

 **-La comida se llama feijoada y es muy común de donde vengo, el plato consiste en frijoles negros, acompañados de pollo con una salsa, hecha de una receta especial, y con un poco de arroz blanco-** termino de explicar el muchacho, los otros escuchaban atentos a la explicación de Luffy mientras continuaban comiendo.

 **-Pues… ¡disfruten de la comida y… Kampai¡-** termino el chico alzando un vaso con jugo, los demás de imitaron y siguieron con su pequeño festejo.

La tarde paso rápida y estuvo llena de risas por parte de los chicos y a causa del incidente ocurrido, la energía eléctrica fallo, dejando a oscuras la casa, al ser una tarde ajetreada, Usopp, Tony, Nami y Robin se fueron a dormir temprano.

Al no ser muy grande la casa, la habitación de Luffy fue cedida a las chicas y los sofás para los restantes. Luffy al ver a casi todos descansando comenzó a caminar hacia unas escaleras las cuales conectaban al techo, pero antes de terminar de subirlas una voz lo detuvo.

 **-¿Planeas ir al techo?-** pregunto Zoro al muchacho.

 **-Sí, quiero tomar algo de aire fresco, descansa Zoro, mañana tendremos que irnos de aquí-** termino de decir Luffy hacia al peliverde.

 **-Lo sé, no podemos permanecer mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar-** contesto el peliverde con una mueca de disgusto, para luego dar vuelta sobre su propio eje y comenzar a caminar, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

El morocho solo esbozo una sonrisa ladeada para luego proseguir por su camino, al llegar a su destino lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en una banca de madera, lo suficientemente grande para 4 personas.

Zoro se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro ya que aunque no quisiera admitirlo se había perdido, varios minutos pasaron hasta que llego a la habitación de Luffy. Toco la puerta y espero a que le contestaran, una vez lo hicieron entro y se encontró con Robin, la cual portaba unas bermudas color caqui, algo grande ya que era del morocho y una blusa delgada con un panda estampado en la parte delantera.

 **-¿Te has perdido verdad? Fufu-** pregunto Robin con una risa.

 **-No tienes que recordármelo mujer** \- contesto Zoro avergonzado.

 **-¿Y qué haces aquí?, pensé que estarías durmiendo-** expreso Robin al peliverde, el cual comenzó a rascarse su nuca con cierto nerviosismo.

 **-Pensé que podrías necesitar algo, pero veo que estas bien…-** se excuso el joven logrando que se volviera a escuchar otra risa por parte de la chica.

 **-Eres muy detallista Zoro, pero tranquilo, me encuentro bien, justo ahora me disponía a leer cualquier libro que me llame la atención, aprovechando que Nami fue a ver a Luffy-** dijo Robin, haciendo que Zoro se pusiera a observar la habitación, y en efecto, notara la ausencia de la pelinaranja en la habitación.

 **-Está bien, pero cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme, duerme bien –** culmino el joven.

 **-No lo dudes Fufu, tú también duerme bien-** dijo la Robin acercándose a Zoro para darle un beso en los labios, ruborizando al peliverde pero correspondiéndolo.

Una vez termino el beso, Zoro abandono el cuarto, dejando a Robin sola. **– (Cuanto has cambiado Fufu)-** pensó para ella misma con una sonrisa y comenzando a buscar en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en el costado derecho, algo que pudiera leer.

Luffy se encontraba sentado, desde el techo se podía apreciar una hermosa vista a la ciudad, aunque era opacada por personas que buscaban lugares seguros de las cosas que solo atacaban y mataban a cualquiera que se encontrase en su rango de visión, ese fue el pensamiento del chico en ese momento.

Tan metido esta en sus pensamientos el chico que no escucho unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente a él, tratando de no interrumpirlo.

 **-¿Qué estás haciendo Luffy?-** pregunto Nami, la cual portaba unos pantalones de mezclilla viejos de Luffy, una blusa blanca de tirantes y un suéter color rojo. La voz de la chica capto de atención del chico, él esbozo una sonrisa y contesto.

 **-Oh, Nami, pensé que estabas durmiendo, ven siéntate-** dijo palmeando la banca donde se encontraba sentado, la chica acepto y se sentó.

 **-Solo pensaba en todo lo que ha sucedido hoy… aunque no fue en buenas circunstancias, me alegra haberlos conocido, en especial a ti-** dijo Luffy con una pequeña sonrisa, observando el anochecer que se encontraba en su máximo esplendor

 **-Y a mí también me alegra de haberte conocido Luffy-** contesto la chica, lo pensó bastante pero, decidida le dio un pequeño abrazo al chico, Luffy se sorprendió por la repentina acción, pero la acepto.

 **-¿Crees que todo se arregle?, me refiero a lo del virus y esos locos-** pregunto la chica con la voz baja, tratando de ocultar los miedos que comenzaban a surgir en su interior.

 **-No lo sé… pero te prometo que pase lo que pase, no me separare de ti-** contesto el morocho aun en el abrazo.

 **-¿Lo prometes?-** pregunto Nami, Luffy asintió para luego levantar su menique.

 **-Lo prometo Nami shishishi-** contesto el morocho

 **-En ese caso yo prometo jamás separarme de ti-** dijo Nami para también levantar su menique y unirlo con el del chico, sellando otra promesa en la vida de Luffy la cual solo loco rompería.


	4. Capítulo 4- Supervivencia (parte 1)

**Pues he aquí el capítulo 4 de este fic, desde ayer lo iba a publicar pero mi internet estuvo fallando e inclusive tuve cambiar mi modem para evitar más problemas.**

 **Ya que hoy es 24 de diciembre me gustaría desearles feliz navidad a todos los que lean esto, espero que se la pasen bien con sus seres queridos o con las personas con las que compartirán esta noche… también quiero anunciar que 31 publicare un capítulo especial para despedir este 2016, que, en mi opinión, transcurrió muy rápido. Me he puesto a pensar pero no sé como lo publicaré, si será un one-shot largo o dividirlo en dos capítulos… lo veré en estos días, así que sin más que decir…** **¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

Capítulo 4.- Supervivencia (parte 1)

Luffy y Nami continuaban observando la hermosa vista la cual solo puede ser dada por la naturaleza, ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo y eso fue evidente cuando un manto gélido comenzó a cubrirles.

Después de un rato, Luffy miro a su costado para comprobar si la pelinaranja continuaba despierta, pero fue lo contrario, la chica se encontraba aferrada a él, como si quisiera que nunca se separara de ella y durmiendo con una respiración tranquila a pesar de la temperatura. El chico dio una pequeña sonrisa, se separo de ella con sumo cuidado para no despertarla y una vez logrado su objetivo, coloco a la chica en su espalda para llevarla a su habitación.

Bajo tranquilamente por las escaleras y comenzó a encaminarse por el oscuro pasillo, una vez llego al cuarto toco para asegurarse si Robin aun se encontraba despierta, ya que ella antes de irse a su cuarto le pidió permiso para leer su colección de libros.

Luego de unos segundos sin obtener respuesta dedujo que la chica se encontraba dormida, trato de formular una idea para dejar a Nami en el cuarto sin que se despierte Robin, pero antes de que continuara con sus pensamientos la puerta se abrió, mostrando a la pelinegra la cual tenía unos lentes puestos y con un libro en mano.

 **-Luffy-San, creí que era Zoro el que tocaba la puerta, veo que Nami-San se ha quedado dormida Fufufu-** dijo Robin observando a la pelinaranja que se encontraba en la espalda de Luffy con una cara en la cual se denotaba tranquilidad.

 **\- Apenas me acabo de dar cuenta que se quedo dormida shishishi, ¿puedo dejarla contigo?, es que este es el único lugar que tiene cama y pensé que no te molestaría dormir con ella…-** pregunto el morocho con algo de nerviosismo.

 **-Claro que no me molesta-** dijo Robin abriendo más la puerta para dar paso al joven, Luffy observo el gesto y con sumo cuidado, entro a la habitación, una vez llego a la cama se sentó en ella para bajar a Nami de su espalda, cuando la recostó en la cama le aviso a Robin para que se acercase y la acomodara de tal forma en la que las dos pudieran descansar cómodamente.

 **-Por la cara de Nami parece que se la han pasado bien, y ¿de qué estaban hablando?, claro si se puede saber Fufufu-** pregunto la pelinegra a Luffy.

 **-Para ser sincero solo hablamos de una cosa… le hice una promesa y no pienso romperla, aunque tenga que hacer imposibles shishishi-** contesto Luffy observando a la pelinaranja dormir tranquilamente.

 **-Ya veo, en ese caso debe ser muy importante por la manera en la que lo dices-** dijo Robin con una sonrisa cálida.

 **-Así es, bien (colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza), te dejare para que puedas dormir, mañana tenemos que irnos, no sabemos por cuánto tiempo no tendremos problemas con esas cosas que están merodeando las calles-** dijo el morocho caminando en dirección a la puerta.

 **-También yo voy a hacer la primera guardia, por alguna razón no tengo tanto sueño como de costumbre shishishi-** comento por último cruzando la puerta.

 **-Si te comienza a dar sueño avísale a Zoro para que te sustituya en la guardia-** alcanzo a decir antes de que Luffy se alejara completamente.

Antes de llegar a la sala escucho unos ronquidos, al instante supo de donde venían, siguió caminando hasta que llego a la sala, una vez ahí, lo primero que vio fue a los chicos durmiendo en sillones diferentes, roncando y con una pequeña burbuja en la nariz de cada uno. Eso le causo risa y nostalgia a Luffy ya que esa escena le recordó los días en los que él, Ace y Sabo junto con un par de hermanos eran llevados al bosque para su entrenamiento impartido por su abuelo y algunas veces por el amigo pelirrojo de su padre.

Decidió dejarlos tranquilos e irse a la cocina por una merienda nocturna, abrió la puerta del refrigerador y saco lo básico para preparar un emparedado. Una vez terminado el alimento, regreso lo que había sacado del refrigerador.

Se sentó en una silla y comenzó a comer, volteo a su derecha y noto que ya eran las 3:28 de la madrugada, suspiro y se levanto, para dirigirse a un cajón que se encontraba en la meseta, saco completamente el cajón y sustrajo la caja de madera que él guardo previamente en la tarde.

Guardo el cajón y volvió a sentarse, se quedo observando por unos momentos la caja en la cual se podía leer claramente "Ace" en letras cursivas, luego de salir del pequeño trance que le causo la caja, alzo con cuidado la tapa revelando que en el interior se encontraba un Revólver Taurus calibre .454 casull con su respectiva munición en un molde de espuma de polietileno hecha a sus medidas.

Saco el arma y empezó a examinarla, era de un tamaño mayor en comparación a las que había utilizado en el pasado. El revólver estaba personalizado ya que era de color rojo con naranja, simulando las llamas del fuego y en la parte del cañón estaban grabadas las letras "A", "S" y "L" igualmente en letras cursivas se encontraba grabado de un costado la leyenda "Nunca arrepentirse".

Poco a poco el sueño comenzó a invadirle ya que cada minuto daba un gran bostezo, quiso resistirse a dormir pero no pudo, "Ace, Sabo…" fue lo último que dijo antes de caer profundamente dormido con el arma en sus manos.

Autopista Shutoko.- 4:00 am

Shutoko, una de las carreteras más conocidas de Tokio, antes llena de luz a causa de los automóviles que transitaban sobre ella, y a las luces que tiene equipada desde la terminación de su construcción, ahora se encontraba totalmente vacía, a excepción de un vehículo. Sobre ella se encontraba una casa rodante en la que se puede observar en un constado el dibujo de un león, el cual su melena asemejaba a un sol.

La casa rodante estaba diseñada de tal manera que dentro pudieran caber 8 personas en total, contaba con dos pequeños baños, una mini cocina con estufa, refrigerador y horno incluidos, en el centro una banca acolchonada alrededor de una mesa circular, y unas escaleras que conectaban a 4 camas que se encontraban en un segundo piso.

Dentro del transporte se encontraba un grupo de 6 personas, 3 chicas, dos de ellas rubias y una de cabellos color celeste y 3 hombres, un chico rubio, y dos hombres que fácilmente pasaban los 40 años, uno rubio y uno canoso.

Casi todos se encontraban durmiendo, agotados por las experiencias vividas el día anterior.

En el asiento del conductor una chica rubia con unas cejas un tanto peculiares miraba a través del retrovisor a los antiguos edificios que se alzaban majestuosamente frente a las personas que transitaban diariamente, antes llenos de color y de vida, ahora destruidos, algunos aun con llamas por las bombas que tuvieron que soportar durante, lo que algunos llaman "el día cero". Eso le recordó la manera de conocer a las personas que le dieron un transporte cómodo para viajar.

 **FLASHBACK**

Cuatro personas se encontraban corriendo rumbo al parque Yoyogi, de nueva cuenta, esquivaban a las personas que se encontraban a su paso, alejándose de las llamas que salían de los automóviles que chocaban por todos lados.

"No paren", "estamos cerca", era lo que repetía el más veterano de los cuatro cada vez que ladeaba su cabeza para comprobar que no tendrían problemas.

 **-¡Entren a ese local!-** grito Zeff a los chicos señalando un edificio en el que se podía leer en su letrero "Franky House". Ellos al escucharlo y sin pensarlo dos veces, cruzaron la calle que los separaba del lugar en donde podrían descansar. Llegando a la puerta metálica comenzaron a gritar y a golpear para que les hicieran caso, pero era en vano, nadie salía… o eso creían hasta que poco a poco se fue asomando un hombre de gran musculatura el cual usaba una camisa hawaiana, un collar de oro y una tanga roja, también con una escopeta de caza en mano.

 **-¡Aléjense, no dejare que entren desgraciados!-** grito el peliceleste apuntando a los chicos y con su dedo en el gatillo del arma.

 **-¡Franky soy yo, necesitamos que nos ayudes!-** contesto de igual manera con un grito Zeff, alcanzándolos y huyendo de varios locos que se acercaban peligrosamente.

El hombre llamado Franky al reconocer a la persona que le hablo, rápidamente abrió la puerta completamente para dejar pasar a los que se encontraban fuera.

 **-Entren rápido, yo los cubriré-** dijo el peliceleste saliendo completamente del local con el arma cambiando de dirección, dos disparos fue los que realizo, dando en su objetivo sin error. Una vez que fueron eliminadas las criaturas, entraron, trabando la puerta con varias cosas para que no se abriera.

 **-Eso estuvo muy cerca, no pensé que vendrías en estas circunstancias-** dijo Franky a Zeff que estaba descansando en el suelo por el largo trayecto que tuvo que dar.

 **-Menos mal que te encontré, pensé que saliste huyendo-** dijo Zeff con la respiración entre cortada, recuperando el aire.

 **-Jamás me iría sin ayudar a la gente brother-** dijo el peliceleste alzando el pulgar.

 **-Tuviste suerte de llegar sano hasta aquí, hace unos momentos escuchamos un bombardeo en el parque, desconocemos que lo causo, pero lo más probable que fueran los policías tratando de ayudar gente-** comento Franky colocándose la escopeta en la espalda gracias a la correa que tenía integrada y dándole la mano a Zeff para ayudar a levantarse.

 **-¿Y que necesitas?, de momento solo te puedo proveer con algún transporte ya que los suministros que tenemos no son abundantes-** expreso Franky a su amigo una vez que se incorporo del suelo.

 **-Exactamente eso necesitamos, pero primero necesito saber si Merry y Kaya-san se encuentran bien, ¿podrías prestarnos algún teléfono?, tuvimos inconvenientes con los nuestros y no los te…-** comenzó a decir pero no pudo terminar ya que su nombre fue gritado por alguien conocido.

 **-¡MIRA MERRY, ES ZEFF-SAN!-** grito una chica rubia a un hombre canoso antes se abalanzarse sobre el veterano rubio para abrazarlo.

El hombre correspondió al gesto con una sonrisa, poco a poco limpio las lágrimas que surgían de la chica. Terminado el reencuentro, vio como iban llegando dos chicas más, las cuales reconoció al instante ya que el literalmente las vio crecer desde que eran unas niñas de 5 años.

Una vez que las dos chicas y el hombre canoso llegaron donde se encontraba Zeff, se fueron acercando los hermanos rubios y la peliceleste al igual que comenzaron a presentarse ya que no se conocían.

El primero en presentarse fue el tipo llamado Franky, el cual resulto ser un viejo amigo de Zeff y hermano adoptivo del señor Iceburg, actual dueño de la carpintería más grande del país, llamada "Tom Workers"

La siguiente fue la rubia que previamente abrazo a Zeff, llamada Kaya, hija de su antiguo socio y mejor amigo, esuna chica tranquila y muy comprensiva, tenía un sueño y ese era en convertirse en una doctora. Sus padres murieron hace 3 años, por lo que Zeff, por la gran amistad que tuvo con su padre, se ha encargado de ayudarla con cualquie inconveniente que tuviese.

Seguida de ella fue el hombre canoso, llamado Merry, fiel mayordomo de la familia de Kaya y actual encargado de velar por la chica, también antiguo empleado del señor Iceburg como carpintero y constructor.

Las siguientes fueron las chicas, ambas con el cabello corto, uno ondulado y el otro lacio. Sus nombres eran Kiwi y Mozu respectivamente a la forma de su cabellera, huérfanas desde muy temprana edad, pero protegidas de Franky las cuales lo ven como su hermano mayor.

Por último fueron los acompañantes de Zeff. Terminando de presentarse, el rubio mayor dijo el motivo de su presencia en ese lugar, que era la obtención de una casa rodante que tiempo atrás Merry elaboro con sus conocimientos y con la ayuda de Franky y el financiamiento de Zeff pudo terminarse.

Merry no dudo y se lo cedió. Zeff se preparo para partir, trato de convencer a Franky para que fuese con él, pero lo rechazo, con la excusa de que se quedaría dos días más por si alguien se encuentra en problemas, las hermanas también se quedaron para estar con el peliceleste. Merry y Kaya iban a hacer lo mismo, pero fueron persuadidos ya que tendrían más seguridad con el rubio que con ellos.

Dando las 10 en punto de la noche, partieron, pero no sin antes decir que se reencontrarían dentro de poco.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **-Aun sigues pensando en ese tipo llamado Franky y sus amigas** \- comento el rubio acercándose al asiento del copiloto y dejando su chaqueta de traje en el respaldo.

 **-No, creo que ellos pueden cuidarse solos-** contesto la chica sin apartar la vista del retrovisor.

 **-¿Entonces? No se me ocurre en que… ¡ah! De seguro piensas en ese idiota, ¿verdad?-** pregunto de nueva cuenta el rubio, con una mano en el mentón y con una ceja levantada.

 **-¡No!, bueno tal vez un poco… pero sé que el también sabe cuidarse solo, después de todo, no en vano tuvimos esos entrenamientos espartanos-** contesto con un sonrojo apenas visible, mirando a los ojos al rubio.

 **-Tienes mucha razón, nunca me hubiera imaginado que podíamos alcanzar una fuerza de esa magnitud, aunque nunca podrás ganarme jajaja-** dijo el rubio con una risa silenciosa, ganándose con ella un golpe que lo dejo casi inconsciente.

 **-¿Qué decías Sanji? Hahaha, sabes muy bien que soy superior a ti en fuerza, y no es porque sea la mayor, simplemente soy mejor que tú-** expreso la rubia con las manos semi alzadas y con una risa.

 **-Claro, claro, lo que tu digas-** dijo el rubio sobándose el chichón que le provoco el golpe.

 **-Vamos a dormir, dentro de unas horas regresaremos a la ciudad por todo lo necesario para un viaje indefinido-** dijo la rubia levantándose y tendiéndole la mano al chico, el cual acepto sin contestar.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a las escaleras para dormir en lo que restaba del tiempo antes de salir el sol.


	5. Capítulo 5- Supervivencia (parte 2)

**Hola jóvenes lectores, he aquí el capítulo cinco de este fic. Antes de que comiencen a leer les diré que este, junto con los anteriores capítulos fue una introducción a la historia. A partir de los siguientes, comenzara lo interesante de la trama. Igual espero que no les moleste el cambio en que los personajes se comunican entre sí. El cambio de debió a que estuve leyendo en cuanto a cómo escribir adecuadamente y me tope con varios artículos referentes al tema.**

 **Así que sin más que decir…** **¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

Capítulo 5.- Supervivencia (parte 2)

Sentía en su cabeza un dolor insoportable, su visión era muy borrosa, apenas percibía unas luces distorsionadas, sentía que las gotas de la lluvia mojaban su cuerpo completamente, limpiando la sustancia pegajosa que lo cubría. Lo único que quería era que su familia se encontrase bien…

Abrió los ojos de manera repentina a consecuencia del sueño que tuvo, secó el sudor de su frente con una servilleta que estaba en la mesa, guardo el arma en su bolsillo al igual que la munición y miro el reloj. Eran apenas las 5:20 de la madrugada, pensó que lo mejor sería dejar que siguieran durmiendo sus invitados. Se acerco a la ventana y lo que vio lo sorprendió. Rápida y silenciosamente se metió a un cuarto cerca de la cocina, reviso varias cajas hasta que dio con un objeto: un pequeño telescopio. Regreso a la ventana para verificar si lo que veía era real. Y si lo era.

Varios infectados eran masacrados con un hacha por un hombre de cabello rojo, el tipo se reía de una manera desenfrenada, al igual que sus acompañantes. Los gritos que salían de las bocas de las víctimas eran desgarradores, tanto que Luffy tuvo que taparse los oídos para no seguir escuchando. Se le hizo extraño que, a pesar de la distancia donde él se encontraba, podía escuchar perfectamente los alaridos.

A consecuencia del ruido, Zoro se despertó de golpe, colocándose en modo de ataque con un paraguas que encontró. Antes de que Zoro grite, Luffy se apresuro a llegar donde él estaba para indicarle que lo siguiera. Zoro asintió dejando el paraguas en el mueble. Antes de que dejara la sala, vio como Tony se caía del mueble pero sin despertarse, y Usopp decía incoherencias dormido, Zoro suspiro para seguir con su camino. Cuando llego con Luffy vio que él observaba por la ventana con un telescopio, Luffy se percato de que había llegado, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acerque. Una vez que se situó en la ventana, Luffy le tendió el objeto para que también pudiera ver lo que él momentos antes observaba.

Zoro puso una cara de molestia al ver como el mismo pelirrojo pateaba varias cabezas cortadas. Su molestia creció cuando dos hombres se acercaban al tipo, pidiendo ayuda pero el pelirrojo les daba unos puñetazos que los dejaba en el suelo.

—Debemos tener cuidado con esos sujetos— menciono Zoro, entregándole el telescopio a Luffy—. Sería un problema si nos topamos con ellos.

—Tienes razón, pero si llegara a suceder nosotros nos encargaremos de proteger a los demás— Luffy trono los dedos, dirigiéndose al mismo cuarto donde saco el objeto para guardarlo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que ellos llegaron?

—Creo que diez minutos.

—Mmm…Por el momento no le digamos de esto a los demás.

—De acuerdo— asintió Luffy—. Esperemos a que sean las ocho para comenzar a prepararnos— Luffy salía de la cocina, pero se detuvo por la pregunta que le hicieron.

— ¿Tienes armas?— quiso saber Zoro.

Luffy toco su bolsillo izquierdo para luego suspirar, dar media vuelta y sacar el revólver—. Esta es la única que tengo, tendremos que conseguir más en el camino.

Zoro pidió prestado el arma para verla más detalladamente. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos la examino. Observando cada detalle y fascinándose por los mismos.

—Era de mi hermano, es un recuerdo que él me dejo— comento Luffy con algo de tristeza.

—Lo lamento, no quise recordarte algo malo— se disculpo Zoro.

—No importa, prometí que sería más fuerte y que no dejaría que esas cosas me vuelvan afectar, menos ahora— Luffy cerró sus puños con una sonrisa.

Zoro se tranquilizo por las palabras de Luffy, dio una media sonrisa para luego sentarse en la silla que Luffy ocupó minutos antes. El moreno prefirió abrir el refrigerador para sacar una botella de sake en lugar de irse del cuarto. Sirvió dos vasos y los asentó en la mesa al igual que la botella.

—Aprovechemos el tiempo que tenemos para conversar, dentro de unas horas lo único que haremos será cuidar nuestras espaldas shishishi— Luffy ofreció un vaso a Zoro, él lo acepto, lo levanto, olfateo el liquido y lo probo.

—jajajajaja me encanta tu actitud. Si quieres conversar, hagámoslo — Zoro bebió el sake, dejando el vaso vacio. Luffy agarro el vaso para volverlo a llenarlo, y comenzar a beber el suyo.

—Shishishi.

En la habitación de Luffy, Nami despertaba lentamente. Cuando su vista se acostumbro al entorno se percato donde se encontraba, recordó lo que sucedió la noche anterior, causándole alegría. Miro por toda la habitación para asesorarse si se encontraba sola, pero la acompañaba su amiga Robin. Ella peinaba su larga cabellera negra.

—Buenos días Nami-san.

—Buenos días Robin—Nami bostezo frotándose los ojos—. ¿Qué hora son?

—No tengo idea, pero viendo que la luna esta cerca de esconderse— mirando por la ventana—. Deduzco que pronto serán las 6.

— ¿Y Luffy?— Nami se levanto de la cama para estirarse.

—Lo más probable que se encuentre durmiendo, ayer me dijo que no tenía sueño pero no le creí Fufufu— Robin dirigió su mirada a Nami para darle una sonrisa cálida.

La mayor observaba como Nami mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro desde que se despertó, por lo que, recordando la plática que tuvieron horas atrás formulo de una manera rápida en su cabeza una pregunta.

— ¿Lograste sacar la información de Luffy que querías?— Robin solo veía los gestos que pondría su amiga. Por parte de Nami, recordó de repente lo que le había dicho a Robin la noche anterior.

FLASHBACK

Al haber terminado el almuerzo, las dos chicas se fueron a la habitación de Luffy ya que él dijo que dormiría en un sillón. Nami caminaba por la habitación, buscando más pruebas sobre el pasado del moreno, pero sin éxito, lo único que veía eran fotos de él ya como un adolescente, siempre mostrando una sonrisa que a cualquiera encantaría.

Robin queriendo ayudar a la pelinaranja, inicio una plática para tratar de darle ánimo.

— ¿Qué haces Nami-san?

—Busco pruebas que me ayuden a comprobar que si es el Luffy que conozco. Pero no las encuentro, en la mesa trate de hablar con él pero Usopp y Chopper no lo dejaban en paz— en su voz se escuchaba un ligero toque de disgusto.

—Yo pienso que deben aprovechar el resto del día para hablar con él.

—Tienes razón, iré a buscarlo. Te aseguro que hoy despejare todas mis dudas— Nami sentía confianza en ese momento por lo que con eso, salió del cuarto para buscar al moreno.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

— ¡Maldición!, se me olvido completamente— alboroto sus cabellos anaranjados, diciendo maldiciones en el proceso.

—Fufufu.

—No es gracioso Robin— reprocho a su amiga con sus cachetes un poco inflados.

—No lo puedo evitar, es la primera vez que no consigues lo que te propones Fufufu— Robin se tapaba la boca para que su risa característica no se escuchase tan fuerte, ya que ver las expresiones en la cara de Nami le parecía divertido.

—Que se me haya olvidado no significa que no pueda conseguirlo, después de todo, siempre tengo lo que quiero— Nami inflaba su pecho por el orgullo que sentía al igual que se apuntaba con su dedo pulgar.

—Tranquila solo era una broma Fufufu— La pelinegra trataba de calmar a Nami que le mandaba miradas de odio—. Aunque a pesar de eso, en la noche te trajeron dormida y te veías feliz ¿o me equivoco?

—No lo voy a negar, a pesar de que no hablamos mucho, nos hicimos una promesa— Nami se tocaba le pecho esbozando una sonrisa cálida.

—Entonces no fue una pérdida de tiempo.

—No… ¿de dónde sacaste esa ropa?— se le hizo extraño ver que Robin traía puesto ropa distinta a la que tenía el día anterior.

—Luffy me dijo que si nos apetecía tomar un baño, lo hagamos, también podíamos revisar en su armario y usar ropa que a él ya no le queda.

—En ese caso yo también me daré un baño— se fue al armario para buscar algo de ropa. Cuando la encontró fue al baño para darse una ducha.

Luego de bastante tiempo en el baño, Nami salió con una toalla sobre su cabeza. Se paro frente a un espejo y comenzó a peinarse. Una vez que termino, ella junto con Robin salieron de la habitación para ir a la sala. Ya en el lugar lo primero que vieron fue a Usopp y Tony en el suelo, durmiendo como si no lo hubieran hecho desde hace tiempo. Ambas buscaban con la mirada a los dos chicos faltantes ya que se les hacía raro que no estuvieran durmiendo.

Nami estaba a punto de irse al techo para ver si Luffy estaba ahí pero se detuvo al escuchar una risa característica. Fue directo hacía donde provenía el sonido, y al llegar vio como Luffy y Zoro se reían de algo, ambos con un vaso en sus manos, rellenando el contenido del mismo.

Robin llego seguidamente de la pelinaranja, ambas esbozaron una sonrisa al ver esa escena. Cuando el pelinegro y ojinegro se percataron de las chicas que estaban paradas en la puerta de la cocina., ambos hablaron al unisonó a las muchachas para que les hicieran compañía en la mesa. Las chicas asintieron y caminaron a su dirección de ellos.

–Buenos días chicas— Luffy ya se había levantado para acercar dos sillas más, al igual que agarrar dos vasos—. ¿Gustan?, sé que es temprano para beber alcohol pero tal vez no lo volvamos hacer en un largo tiempo.

—Por mí no hay problema, ¿y tu Robin?

—Seguro, aprovechemos la oportunidad Fufufu.

Cuando les sirvieron los vasos con sake, ambas lo bebieron, disfrutando el sabor. Los cuatro entablaron una charla hasta que los dos restantes se despertaron. Cuando ambos lo hicieron, llegaron a la cocina para desayunar algo improvisado.

Luego de que terminaran, Zoro dio las indicaciones para comenzar a prepararse y dejar la casa. Todos hicieron caso, vaciaron las mochilas que tenían donde guardaban sus artículos escolares, y gracias a que Luffy les dijo que agarraran lo que iban a necesitar, buscaron lo básico para poder llenarlas.

Cada uno revisaba cuartos y cajas del departamento, buscando artículos útiles para la supervivencia: medicinas, vendas, agua destilada, comida y armas. Pero para su mala suerte, Luffy no tenía la mayoría de los artículos, a excepción de carne, un juego de seis cuchillos que encontró Usopp y una radio portátil, perteneciente al abuelo de Luffy, ya que en ella estaba escrito su nombre. La carne era de distintos animales y en diferentes presentaciones. «Parece que debemos hacer una pequeña búsqueda en la ciudad» pensó Robin al no encontrar muchas cosas de utilidad.

Dando las ocho en punto, el grupo de jóvenes ya se encontraba en la sala con sus mochilas llenas de un poco de ropa, comida repartida equitativamente, un cuchillo en fundas improvisadas de tela hechas por Luffy, en su cintura.

–Haciendo conteo de todo lo que tenemos, necesitaremos más cosas si queremos salir vivos de la ciudad– Robin mantenía una mano sobre su barbilla mientras hablaba—. Lo primero que había pensado, fue en alejarnos lo más que podamos de la ciudad, pero ahora tendremos que entrar en ella.

—Robin tiene razón. Lo primero que haremos es ir a la ciudad para abastecernos, conseguir información que nos sea útil y encontrar un vehículo más amplio. El mío no es del tamaño adecuado para cinco personas— esta vez fue Zoro el que hablo, él se encontraba parado junto a la pelinegra, muy cerca de la televisión.

Usopp, Tony y Nami tragaron saliva por lo que dijo Zoro, en cambio, Luffy preparaba sus puños.

—Entonces ya está decidido. Vamos a la ciudad y salgamos de ella lo más rápido que podamos.

Todos asintieron para luego dar un fuerte ¡Sí! a lo dicho por Luffy. El moreno tendió su mano para que los demás lo imitasen en señal de amistad. Quitaron las cosas que trababan la puerta, y salieron del departamento para dar paso a su destino.


	6. Capítulo 6- Problemas

**Antes de que comiencen a leer, quiero darles las gracias por los reviews que me han dejado. Cada vez que leo uno, me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo este fic y me hace sentir bien el saber que disfrutan lo que plasmo en esta plataforma llamada fanfiction. También siento que debo decirles que este capítulo, personalmente, me ha encantado escribirlo ya que de un momento para otro, las ideas que tenía, fueron aumentando hahaha.**

 **Así que sin más que decir…** **¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

Capítulo 6.- Problemas

Uno por uno y a paso lento fueron saliendo del departamento para asegurarse de que ningún infectado se encontrase deambulando por la zona. Al comprobar que la calle se encontraba vacía, se juntaron quedando agrupados de la siguiente forma: Zoro y Robin como los líderes del grupo, encargados de elegir el mejor camino a seguir, seguida de ellos Nami caminaba mientras observaba los alrededores, Usopp y Tony se encontraban muy cerca de ella ya que ellos aunque trataban de parecer calmados, en su interior estaban completamente aterrados. Y en la retaguardia Luffy como encargado de cuidar las espaldas de los demás.

Por cada esquina que pasaban, más y más lunáticos aparecían en la calle, aumentando consigo la delicadeza con la que el grupo de Zoro y Robin caminaba. Durante el trayecto, Usopp se detuvo para amarrar el cordón suelto de su zapato. Al finalizar se levanto para continuar, pero al estar más atento alcanzar a sus amigos, no vio algunos escombros pertenecientes a una casa destruida por un deportivo, haciéndolo tropezar y caer frente a un infectado que salía en ese mismo momento de la casa. Todos se alarmaron, en especial el narizón ya que creyó que su vida estaba cerca de llegar a su fin. Zoro saco el cuchillo de la funda improvisada para socorrer a su amigo lo más pronto posible. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el infectado opto por evadir a un Usopp petrificado por el miedo.

—Oye, levántate— Zoro sacudió a su amigo para que reaccionará, pero al no obtener respuesta, una vena comenzó a palpitar en su frente. Al haber esperado el tiempo suficiente, golpeo con fuerza el rostro de Usopp.

— ¡REACCIONA IDIOTA!

Zoro estaba a punto de darle otro golpe pero esta vez se le adelanto Nami. Ella con dientes de tiburón se le acerco al narizón para seguidamente propinarle una patada que le hizo estrellarse en un muro.

— ¡DEJA DE DRAMATIZAR ESTUPIDO!— su puño se encontraba cerrado, preparado para otro golpe si fuese necesario.

— ¡USOPP, RESISTE!—esta vez fue Tony el que se le acerco a Usopp pero esta vez para ayudarlo en caso de que haya sufrido alguna herida por los golpes que recibió.

—Acabo de ver una luz muy brillante… ¿mamá eres tú?— Usopp alzaba sus manos tratando de alcanzar algo.

— ¡HA COMENZADO A DELIRAR POR LOS IMPACTOS!— Tony aguantaba las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir al no contar con los materiales necesarios para tratar las heridas.

—Ya que se está muriendo debemos dejar su cuerpo en este sitio— Nami ya sabía cómo hacer que reaccione completamente Usopp. Y no se equivoco ya que al instante que pronuncio esas palabras, el chico se incorporo a una velocidad impresionante.

—Me siento completamente mejor. El gran Usopp jamás moriría en una situación como esta Muahahaha.

—Usopp, creí que… sniff, creí que…— Tony de igual manera recibió un golpe que le medio deformo la cara.

— ¡CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!

—Entendido—respondieron al unísono con los rostros hinchados y con las cabezas bajas.

Un poco alejados se encontraban Robin, Zoro y Luffy observando como Nami regañaba a Usopp y Tony por la manera en la que se comportaban.

—Nami realmente da miedo cuando se enoja— comento Luffy con una gota recorriendo su nuca.

—Ese es su carácter normal. Todavía no la has visto enojada Fufufu.

—Comenzaré a tener cuidado shishishi— Luffy se acerco donde se encontraba la pelinaranja para tratar de ayudar a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, Zoro y Robin se mantuvieron en el mismo lugar. Observando en los alrededores por si algún lunático tratara de atacarlos, ya que les parecía muy extraño que siendo muy temprano, aun no se hayan encontrado con más infectados.

—Esto es muy extraño— dijo Zoro cambiando el gesto tranquilo de su cara a una mucho más sería, con una mano sobre el mango del cuchillo.

—Lo sé, ayer se nos abalanzaron con tan solo sentir nuestro olor, pero ahora…— la pelinegra trato de buscar una respuesta respecto al comportamiento. Pero no podía encontrar una que fuese lógica.

—También me pude dar cuenta que la cara de ese tipo no se encontraba herida e inclusive parecía una persona normal.

—Ahora que lo mencionas yo también lo vi, pero no pude examinarlo completamente por el percance con Usopp— Robin mantenía su mano derecha sobre su mentón, analizando la situación—. De cualquier forma debemos de andar precavidos, no podemos asegurar que al encontrarnos con otros no nos ataquen.

—Tienes razón. Ahora reanudemos nuestro camino. Oigan vam…— Zoro se detuvo al ver como Luffy tenía un moretón en el ojo izquierdo —. ¿Qué te sucedió?

—Fui golpeado.

— ¿Y por qué?

—Solo por tratar de hablar tranquilamente con Nami. Ella se volteo, me dijo que no me metiera, yo de nueva cuenta le dije que se calmara y ella me respondió con su puño— trataba de tapar la evidencia pero era inútil ya que al tocarla le dolía más.

—Esa bruja jamás cambiará— poco a poro sintió como alguien con un aura oscura se le acercaba por la espalda.

— ¿Qué fue lo que has dicho Zoro?

—Nada— Zoro comenzó a sudar por el temor que llegaba a transmitir la pelinaranja.

—Eso creí— dijo Nami para seguidamente irse donde se encontraba su amiga.

— ¿Qué hicieron para que la bruja se comportará de esa manera?— pregunto Zoro a Usopp y Tony cuando se acercaron a él.

—En la noche te decimos— dijeron ambos chicos cuando voltearon a ver a Luffy y luego a él.

—De acuerdo—Zoro no se convenció por la respuesta que le dieron pero decidió esperar—Luffy debemos irnos.

Luffy asintió mientras corría para reunirse con los demás, aun con el ojo tapado. Nami al ver que el moreno iba hacia ellas, se acerco más a su amiga para susurrarle algo. Robin asintió con una sonrisa burlona por el relato anterior de Nami.

Cuando todos se reunieron, la pelinegra comenzó a hablar.

—Gracias a Usopp pudimos enterarnos que no siempre nos atacaran de manera repentina. Hay algo que me tiene intrigada, por el momento al no contar con la información necesaria, no puedo decir lo que sé— dijo Robin viendo a todos—.También debemos tener más precaución de ahora en adelante. No se separen, ahora en marcha.

Así fue como todos continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a un minisúper y una gasolinera. Buscaron por todo el local, alimento para sus provisiones, pero parecía como si alguien ya hubiese arrasado con todo al no encontrar lo que buscaban. Antes de que se quitaran, Zoro lleno un bidón con combustible argumentando con que lo necesitarán cuando encuentren un automóvil.

Al alejarse varias esquinas de la gasolinera, escucharon algunos gritos a varios gritos, un poco alejados de su posición, pidiendo ayuda al que los escuchará. Luffy y los demás se escondieron en un callejón cercano, con la cabeza en dirección al escándalo. Cuando se fueron haciendo más fuertes, supieron que por fin verían a los causantes del ruido. Y así fue, al ver a dos jóvenes, correr rumbo a la gasolinera. Al pasar casi a un lado de Luffy, él solo pudo ver un poco a las personas por lo rápido que iban.

Eran dos hombres, un poco más grandes que Luffy. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello de color verde y peinado en forma de cresta con un par de patillas largas y terminadas en flequillos cayéndole por ambos lados de la cabeza. El otro tenía el cabello rubio y largo que se extiendo más allá de sus hombros y entre sus brazos se encontraba una niña que parecía estar desmayada por la forma en la que su cabeza estaba.

Ambos parecía que se hallaban cansados ya que su andar comenzaba a alentarse. Antes de que Luffy pudiese pensar porque los hombres huían, unos rugidos cada vez más fuertes se hacían presentes. En ese instante un grupo de aproximadamente 15 infectados llegaban de la misma dirección que los hombres.

—Zoro… —dijo Luffy sin apartar su vista de la calle, con sus ojos cubiertos por la sombra de su cabellera y con su mano sobre el cuchillo.

—Entendido— contesto Zoro con una sonrisa diabólica dibujada en su rostro mientras desenfundaba el cuchillo.

—Quédense aquí. Usopp, Tony, les encargo la protección de las chicas— Luffy mantenía un rostro inexpresable mientras hablaba.

—De acuerdo— contestaron los mencionados como si fuesen militares.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer Luffy?— quiso saber Nami, pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que el moreno junto con Zoro salió corriendo rumbo a la gasolinera para ayudar—. ¡LUFFY!— Nami trato de seguirlos, pero Robin la sujeto de ambos brazos.

— Suéltame Robin, ellos necesitaran ayuda, no podrán contra tantos.

—Ellos saben lo que hacen, desde que salimos de la casa de Luffy sabíamos que cosas como esas sucederían inevitablemente— Robin mostraba una cara seria

—Pero…

—Ten fe en sus acciones— esta vez cambio el gesto de su cara a una sonrisa.

Nami no tuvo más opción que aceptar lo dicho por su amiga. «Buena suerte» pensó Nami antes de que se metiera junto con los demás hasta el fondo del callejón.

Mientras tanto, en el minisúper junto a la gasolinera, los hombres que huían de las criaturas, descansaban por el trayecto que dieron.

—Hemos tenido suerte de encontrar este lugar— dijo el rubio aun jadeando, mientras acomodaba a la pequeña en una silla dentro del local.

—En primer lugar, por ayudar a esa niña y su madre, esas cosas nos atacaron— reprocho el de cabellera con forma de cresta.

—Tuve que hacerlo, hice la promesa de ayudar a esa pequeña a sobrevivir, aunque me costase la vida llevarla a cabo.

— ¿Y desde cuando cumples lo que prometes?

–Desde que asesine a esas personas inocentes en el tiroteo…— contesto el rubio bajando su voz.

—Bien, bien, olvidemos el tema y busquemos la forma de salir ilesos de esta situación. Hace rato que se me gasto la munición de la pistola y todavía estamos lejos del hospital— dijo el de cabellera verde mientras revisaba el cargador del arma.

—Revisare este lugar, espero encontrar algo que nos sea útil. Mientras tanto quédate aquí y vigila la puer… —no pudo concluir el rubio ya que en ese preciso instante, las ventanas del minisúper se hacían añicos a consecuencia de que uno de los infectados entraba por ese lugar—. Maldición— dijo mientras abrazaba de nueva cuenta a la niña y se metía detrás del mostrador.

—Parece que nos ha llegado la hora, ha, que ironía, moriremos acorralados como ratas— el cabellera de cresta trono sus dedos, mientras una sonrisa de confianza se dibujaba en su rostro.

—Tienes razón. Pero si vamos a morir, será para ayudar a esta niña a salir de aquí— mientras tanto, el rubio recostaba a la niña en el suelo, cubriéndola con su chaqueta y colocándose en modo de ataque—. Prepárate Bartolomeo.

—Lo mismo digo cabbage Hehahaha.

— ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI, CABEZA DE GALLO!— replico el rubio con dientes de tiburón.

En el momento en el que un infectado estaba a punto de atacarlos, fue derribado por otro, mandándolo a volar y estrellarse con varias repisas vacías.

—Acabemos con esto rápido— dijo Luffy sin moverse de su posición.

—A la orden.

Luffy fue el primero en atacar al darle un puñetazo en el estomago al infectado que momentos antes había sido derribado por junto con el otro. Seguidamente giro sobre su propio eje 180 grados para darle la cara a otra criatura y darle de lleno con el revólver, traspasándole toda la cara y dándole a otro que se encontraba de tras de él. Zoro no se quedo atrás al dar, con el cuchillo, cortes limpios a los cuellos de las criaturas sin dudarlo por un momento. La pequeña batalla solo duro unos minutos, ya que gracias a la Luffy y Zoro, todos los infectados fueron masacrados.

El de cabellera en forma de cresta y el rubio se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que presenciaron, más el primero, por la forma en la que el moreno atacaba.

—Creo que llegamos a tiempo shishishi— Luffy coloco sus brazos sobre su cabeza—. ¿Se encuentran bien?

El moreno pregunto al de cabellera verde, pero este no respondía.


	7. Capítulo 7- Problemas (parte 2)

Buenas tardes lectores, tal vez les sorprenda que actualice la historia después de uno año (o más). Hace un tiempo publique el porqué de mi ausencia, y donde también dije que regresaría. Creo que no debí haberlo dicho ya que no pude cumplirlo por lo que me disculpo por las personas que leían este fic. Tal vez no les importe demasiado, pero si gustan, díganme y con gusto les explicaré porque no había posteado nada. Trataré actualizar más seguido al igual que publicar mi otra historia (esta vez si cumpliré jajaja)

Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura.

Capítulo 7.- Resolviendo problemas

Emoción, esa era la palabra que describe perfectamente lo que Bartolomeo sintió en el momento en el que vio como Luffy y Zoro irrumpían en el local para brindarles una ayuda, que creía, jamás tendría. En todos los años en los que fue el jefe de una conocida mafia, jamás se había topado con sujetos que tuvieran un instinto de supervivencia como el que presenció ese día.  
—¿Tu amigo se encuentra bien? — pregunto Luffy a Cavendish ya que desde hace varios minutos trataba de obtener la atención del cabello de cresta, sin éxito alguno.  
El rubio sin contestar, se acercó a su compañero y con una fuerza considerable, lo golpeó causando que Bartolomeo perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas en el mostrador.  
Luego del pequeño incidente que causó algo de confusión en el moreno y su amigo, Bartolomeo se reincorporo, sacudiendo su chaleco en el proceso.  
—Eres impresionante chico, pareces un buen adversario, ¿quieres tener una lucha contra mí?

Bartolomeo ya se había colocado en posición de combate, pero de nueva cuenta fue derribado por su compañero.  
—¡DEJA DE ESTAR JUGANDO ESTÚPIDO!  
—Tranquilo, sólo quiero... —en un instante, Luffy tuvo que dejar de hablar ya que, un puño a una gran velocidad, iba dirigido a su persona. Como si hubiese leído los movimientos del rubio, el moreno rápidamente interpuso su palma izquierda, y con la derecha en forma de puño, se acercó a una distancia peligrosa a la cara de su contrincante dejándolo en una clara ventaja.  
—No hemos venido a hacerles daño, solo queremos ayudarles— afirmó Luffy con una cara que denotaba seriedad—. Haré cualquier cosa, pero dejen que les brindemos apoyo.  
Por un momento, Cavendish dudo de lo que había hecho, pero recordando lo sucedido el día anterior, y aceptando lo dicho por el moreno, clamó su única demanda al terminar de visualizar el equipamiento de Luffy.  
—Si quieres que crea en ti, hazte un corte en cualquier palma de tu mano y luego deberás entregarme el cuchillo.  
La razón por la que decidió que sea en esas zonas específicas del cuerpo fue muy simple y fácil de deducir. Luffy era un peleador cuerpo a cuerpo y si Cavendish presentía que estaba en peligro, podría atacar y defenderse fácilmente por la desventaja de su contrincante. Aunque tenía una preocupación, por lo que su mano la mantenía en un costado, agarrando lo que parecía ser una pistola.  
Zoro, desde que entró al minisuper, comenzó a hacer sus propias investigaciones para tratar de aclarar varias dudas que Robin le formó. Y al escuchar lo que tendría que hacer su amigo para probar su buena acción, una furia apareció en su interior por lo que desenfundó su arma y se apresuró para atacar al rubio, aunque antes de que llegara a su objetivo, fue detenido por Luffy, que, con una sonrisa dijo:

—tranquilo, deja que me encargue de esto.  
Por su parte, Cavendish esperaba una actitud hostil a su demanda, pero grande fue su sorpresa a lo que presenció. Luffy sin vacilar, sacó el cuchillo y de una manera precisa, dio un tajo a su palma derecha lo que provocó que saliera una cantidad considerable de sangre, seguido, arrancó con su mano sana, un pedazo de su camiseta para limpiar el filo y para finalizar entregó el arma al rubio.  
Todos se sorprendieron, incluyendo a Zoro que no esperaba lo sucedido, eso causo que se diera cuenta, que, a pesar de considerarse un amigo de Luffy, tendría que conocerlo mejor para prevenir algún incidente futuro. Tras salir de la confusión, Cavendish miró el arma en sus manos y rápidamente se alarmó.  
—¡CUBRE ESA HERIDA, O LO LAMENTARÁS! — por un momento espero lo peor, pero luego de unos instantes, nada ocurrió—. Nada...  
—¿Crees que él sea uno de ellos? — preguntó Bartolomeo en un susurro al rubio tras acercarse a él.  
—Lo más probable que así sea, creo que hemos tenido suerte, aun así no debemos confiarnos demasiado— respondió de igual manera para evitar ser oído. Aunque para su mala suerte, Zoro había desarrollado su sentido auditivo en sus entrenamientos, lo que le ayudó a escuchar todo, dándole al clavo a una de sus suposiciones.  
—¡QUE ME PASARA SI NO LO HAGO! — gritó alarmado el morocho por el temor de convertirse en algo que le impidiera cumplir sus ambiciones y promesas.  
—Nada, sólo limpia la herida y sácanos de aquí. Hemos confirmado que son de fiar.  
—Mmm... De acuerdo— parlo no muy convencido pero tranquilo por haber conseguido nuevos compañeros de viaje—. Soy Monkey D. Luffy y mi amigo se llama Zoro, esperó que convivamos bien shishishi.  
—Hola— dijo Zoro de nueva cuenta, en su posición donde se encontraba, con una mano levantada en señal de saludo.  
—«estos sujetos son extraños, espero no arrepentirme por lo que haré» —pensó el rubio con una gota recorriendo su nuca—. Me llamo Cavendish y este idiota de cabello extraño es Bartolomeo.  
—¿A QUIEN LLAMAS IDIOTA, REPOLLO? — grito Bartolomeo enojado, pero en ese preciso instante, un objeto entró por la ventana rota—. ¿Qué es eso...?, ¡CUBRANSE!  
Por acto de reflejo todos hicieron caso, trataron de preguntar el porqué de la advertencia, pero como si les hubiesen leído la mente, una cortina de humo comenzó a formarse. Poco a poco el humo fue haciendo efecto, sobre todo en Luffy.  
—¡MIS OJOS ME ARDEN! — el moreno se trataba de tallar los ojos, pero el ojo morado que Nami le había hecho tiempo atrás, le provocaba más dolor—. ¡AHH!  
—Es una especie de granada con gas lacrimógeno, debemos de salir de aquí, este lugar debe tener una puerta trasera— dijo Bartolomeo mientras cubría su rostro con su chaqueta, tratando de mantener la calma. Unos segundos después, otro objeto entró, lo que alarmó aún más a Luffy, que, por instinto, logró recoger el objeto y devolver.  
Luffy abrazó a la niña que estaba tras el mostrador y salió corriendo antes que todos para asegurar la vida de ella, al salir se alegraron de no haber sufrido daño, pero cuando pensaron que nada más podría ocurrir, una explosión surgió del lugar que momentos antes estaban ocupando.  
—Tuvimos suerte...— comentó un tanto sorprendido el peliverde—. Creo que lo mejor será reunirnos con Robin y los demás.  
Fue así como todos comenzaron su marcha para encontrarse con los restantes. Aproximadamente tardaron 10 minutos en dar la vuelta a la manzana ya que no querían encontrarse con la persona que estuvo a punto de matarlos.  
Al llegar al lugar acordado, Luffy fue el primero en entrar con la pequeña entre sus brazos, cubierta por la chaqueta del rubio.  
Trató de no hacer ruido, pero no tuvo éxito al pisar la cola de un gato que se escondía entre los botes de basura. Usopp apareció de repente con voz temblorosa pero seguro de sí mismo.  
—Quiiiennn quiiieraaa qquee seeaaass preeepaaraateee paparaaaa suufrrirr...— pero se detuvo al ver detenidamente al intruso— ¡Luffy y Zoro han regresado! — gritó con una sonrisa.  
Al cabo de unos segundos, fueron apareciendo los restantes incluyendo al rubio y al cabeza de cresta. Tras reunirse todos, Zoro le pidió a Robin que le siguiese mientras Luffy se quedaría con el resto para elegir el siguiente movimiento de todos.  
—Antes de que comencemos, necesito que Tony revise a esta niña, ehh... ¿cómo se llama?  
—Rika— contestó el rubio.  
—Gracias. Creo que tiene fiebre, pero no logro detectar algo más.  
—Mientras él se encarga de eso, Nami, y Usopp, alisten las mochilas y cuando lo hagan vuelvan.  
—Entendido— contestaron los mencionados al unísono.  
Unos minutos transcurrieron hasta que Usopp, Tony y Nami volvieron al lugar de llegada con todo listo para partir.  
—Lo único que tiene Rika es fiebre, aunque no debemos tomarlo a la ligera porque si no le damos el tratamiento adecuado puede morir. En estos momentos no tenemos medicamentos, la única opción es ir a un hospital o farmacia cercana— dijo Tony entregando la niña a Luffy.  
—Hay un hospital a unas cuadras de aquí, allí nos dirigimos pero tuvimos que desviarnos para no ser devorados— hablo Bartolomeo por primera vez desde que llegó al callejón.  
—Entonces podemos retomar el camino que estaban siguiendo, desde que ustedes dos pasaron por aquí no hemos visto a nadie rondar—comentó Nami  
—Me parece un poco arriesgado pero si tienen el valor para hacerlo por mí no hay problema— esta vez fue el rubio que habló con sus brazos cruzados.  
—Entonces se ha decidido. Salimos de aquí y nos vamos lo más rápido que podamos al hospital, ya ahí nos quedaremos lo que resta del día para descansar. ¿Les parece bien? —pregunto el moreno.  
Todos asintieron por lo que esperaron que la pareja llegará para contarles lo acordado.  
Tras haberlo hecho, salieron del callejón, algunos con una sonrisa, otros con una cara de indiferencia y otros con una notable cara de miedo.  
Durante el camino Luffy comenzó una plática para hacer más llevadero el viaje, en ella poco a poco todos se unieron, y los nuevos del grupo no fueron la excepción.  
Una cuadra faltaba para llegar al lugar acordado pero antes de que dieran un paso para cruzar la calle, sorpresiva mente, de las calles varios hombres salían y formaban un círculo alrededor del grupo de Luffy.  
Entre todos los llegados, alguien de cabellera roja mostraba lentamente su silueta lo que alertó a los chicos, en especial a los recién integrados al grupo los cuales se posicionan delante de todos.  
—Vaya, vaya, vaya, por un momento creí que se iban a escapar, menos mal que los encontré— dijo el muchacho pelirrojo el cual vestía una chaqueta abierta de color negro sujeto a una faja con dos cinturones, un abrigo de color rojo oscuro, unos pantalones estampados color amarillo con negro y unos zapatos negros—. Ahora podré terminar mi trabajo.  
—¿Quién es ese tipo?— preguntó Usopp temblando mientras se escondía detrás de Zoro.  
—Alguien con quien no debemos meternos.  
Rápidamente, Luffy miró a su enemigo tratando de encontrar alguna arma y grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse que en la espalda del pelirrojo se encontraba colgado con una correa, un rifle de caza y un hacha hacha entre su cinturón.  
—Cuando entré a ese lugar lo primero que quería ver era sus cadáveres... Pero no sucedió gracias a esos entrometidos que les ayudaron a salir— lentamente fue acercando su mano derecha a su cinturón para sacar algo—. Primero tendré una pequeña charla con mis queridos amigos, luego pasaré a esos idiotas para divertirme con esas lindas zorritas Hahahaha.  
—¿Y crees que te dejaremos acercarte a ellas?— dijeron al mismo tiempo Luffy y Zoro con una voz gruesa y con unos ojos que mostraban enojo mientras jalaban a las chicas para moverlas detrás de ellos.  
—Vaya, vaya, parece que quieren jugar un rato— dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa arrogante, y sacando finalmente de su cinturón una pistola semi automática.— Esperó que me entretengan, no como los pobres diablos que les quite esta preciosidad Hahahaha.  
De una manera precipitada, el pelirrojo disparó una serie de ráfagas dirigidas a Luffy, las cuales casi todas fueron esquivadas por muy poco, salvo una que se incrustó en el brazo izquierdo.  
—¡Ahhh¡— gritó Luffy mientras se tapaba la herida con su mano cortada—. «Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que pensé. Debo de buscar la manera de sacar a mis amigos de aquí.»  
—¡Luffy— gritaron con preocupación Robin y el resto.  
—¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó Zoro tendiéndole la mano al moreno el cual se encontraba de rodillas en el pavimento.  
—He soportado cosas peores...— correspondió al gesto lentamente—. Necesito que tú saques a todos de aquí. Yo, repollo y Barto nos encargaremos de esto.  
Zoro dudo por un momento si aceptar, pero al ver la determinación del moreno, decidió ayudarle.  
—Bien, pero volveré si tardas mucho— contestó Zoro con una sonrisa hacia su amigo.  
—De acuerdo shishishi— al haberse reincorporado, se arrancó la manga restante y se la amarró al brazo para parar la sangre—. Creo que necesitaras esto, sólo cuidala.  
—Lo haré— contestó mientras agarraba el arma personalizada junto con la munición.  
Por parte del Cavendish y Bartolomeo, se encontraban enojados por la inoportuna aparición del pelirrojo. Querían matarle pues sabían que él ayudó en la propagación del virus al igual que masacró a la gran mayoría de sus subordinados.  
—Mantente alejado de aquí mocoso. Kid tiene una cuenta pendiente con nosotros— dijo Bartolomeo empujando a Luffy junto a sus amigos. Este último perdió el equilibrio pero no cayo, al ser agarrado por Usopp.  
—¡¿Que te sucede Barto?!. ¡No puedo permitir que ese tipo les falte el respeto a mis amigos, mucho menos a las chicas!  
—Esto ya no te incumbe. Aceptamos ir contigo por la niña— esta vez fue Cavendish el que habló, posicionándose del lado de su compañero.  
—Pero...  
—¡Detente Luffy! no voy a permitir que te quedes, te encuentras muy herido, ¿acaso quieres morir? — dijo Nami con mucha preocupación mientras se secaba las pocas lágrimas que lograban salir de sus ojos color canela.  
—Nami tiene razón, debemos atender a la pequeña y tus heridas. Deja que ellos se encarguen de esto— Robin trataba de convencer al morocho para evitar una tragedia.  
Hubo silencio por unos instantes, pero luego se escucharon varias risas provenientes de los subordinados de Kid.  
—¿Escuchaste eso?, creen esos tipos que se escaparan de nosotros.  
—Pobres idiotas, no tienen idea de en qué problema se encuentran metidos.  
-Debemos darles una pequeña lección.  
Poco a poco se fueron acercando pero, de manera repentina se escuchó algunos disparos. Al reaccionar, se dieron cuenta de que varios matones yacían en el piso con el brazo cubierto de sangre al recibir un disparo.  
Kid fue el primero que se dio cuenta de quien fue el que disparó.  
—Parece que tienes muy buenos reflejos idiota, «pero no te comparas con ellos».  
Luego todos también se dieron cuenta, vieron a Zoro con el arma de sus manos mientras recargaba.  
—¿Por qué hiciste eso? Hubiésemos encontrado otra manera de arreglar las cosas— Nami preguntó mientras se cubría su boca al ver la escena.  
—Eran ellos o nosotros, a partir de este momento tendremos que lidiar con situaciones parecidas— contestó el mencionado con el arma apuntando hacía Kid—. También me sorprendes, igual tiene unos buenos reflejos, pero no lograras matarnos.  
Los heridos gritaban de dolor en el suelo, pedían ayuda para detener el sangrado, pero lo único que recibieron fue plomo al ser asesinados por su jefe.  
—No necesito a gente tan débil como ustedes, merecen morir– dijo Kid con una cara de indiferencia—. Los que no quieran recibir lo mismo tienen que matar a esos bastardos, yo me encargo de mis amigos.  
Los subordinados restantes por miedo aceptaron. Esta vez realmente iban con la intención de matar, pero sorpresivamente fueron golpeados por dos personas misteriosas, lo que sorprendió a Luffy al reconocer a los causantes. 


	8. Capítulo 8

**No tengo algo importante que decir, solo que disfruten del capítulo.**

Capítulo 8.- Tiempo sin vernos

Los subordinados de Kid caían al suelo al recibir golpes de dos personas las cuales mantenían oculta su cara tras el flequillo de su cabello.

Todos se sorprendieron al presenciar aquel acto, en especial Luffy ya que había reconocido a las personas misteriosas.

— **¡Quien demonios son ustedes! —** grito el pelirrojo muy molesto.

La única respuesta que tuvo fue una patada la cuál logro esquivar por poco.

— **Tiempo sin vernos, Luffy-kun—** dijo la chica al acabar de golpear a los enemigos.

— **Diablos, siempre te metes en problemas idiota—** siguió el otro encendiendo un cigarrillo con un encendedor dorado.

— **Es algo que no se puede evitar—** dijo con una sonrisa Luffy—. **Shishishi, realmente es una sorpresa que estén aquí, Sanji, Reiju.**

— **Es verdad, aunque no esperábamos encontrarnos en este lugar—** dijo la chica al acercarse a Luffy de un costado.

— **Hablemos luego, primero debemos encargarnos de él—** comentó Sanji.

Kid observaba toda la escena completamente molesto, era la primera vez que veía a personas tan fuertes y ágiles, lo que podría arruinar su plan. Pensó por un momento hasta que una idea le llegó.

Sacó de su bolsillo un comunicador y gritó una orden, algunos segundos después aparecieron decenas de infectados los cuales pasaron de largo del pelirrojo en dirección hacía Luffy. Kid prefirió irse y contar todo lo que sucedió a su jefe.

— **¡Maldición, tenemos que salir de aquí! —** grito Bartolomeo.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a correr, pero Sanji y Reiju no lo hiceron.

— **Adelántense, nosotros les daremos tiempo—** dijo Sanji.

Luffy asintió y continuó con su recorrido, en dirección al hospital.

— **¿Quiénes son ellos, Luffy? —** pregunto Nami intrigada.

— **Son unos viejos amigos—** contesto sonriendo.

La respuesta la dejo con más duda, pero mejor esperaría hasta llegar a su destino.

Una vez llegaron se toparon con un lugar sellado, posiblemente los causantes fueron los refugiados.

— ¡Abran!, tenemos a una niña enferma aquí— grito con fuerza Usopp.

—¿Hay algún loco cerca? — pregunto alguien luego de un tiempo que parecía eterno.

— **¡No!, ahora habrá por favor—** está vez fue Luffy.

Tardaron un par de minutos hasta que finalmente se abrió la puerta.

— **¡Entren! ¡rápido!** — exclamó un hombre con aspecto de doctor

Al terminar de entrar, dos hombres volvieron a cerrar la puerta con diferentes objetos que servían para asegurar la puerta. Una enfermera atendió a Rika cuando le explicaron que tenía.

— **Ven conmigo muchacho, también tenemos que atenderte—** dijo la enfermera a Luffy.

— **Esta bien, en un rato regreso**.

Pasados varios minutos, Sanji y Reiju llegaron al hospital sin algún daño aparentemente. Luffy y Rika habían sido atendidos correctamente y dejados en un lugar para descansar.

El hospital era grande, pero se encontraba gran parte lleno de personas que fueron a resguardarse desde que todo comenzó.

Cuando todos se reunieron, Reiju se acercó a Luffy y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, dándole a entender que se alegraba verlo.

— **¿Qué hacen en Japón? La ultima vez que supe de ustedes fue que dejaron Brasil rumbo a Londres—** pregunto Luffy el cual se acercaba junto a Nami.

— **Decidimos venir a Japón luego de recibir una carta** — contesto Sanji.

— **¿De quién? —** pregunto Luffy.

— **De nuestro padre.**

Luffy al escuchar eso se alteró bastante, dejando por un momento la habitación. Esa acción dejo descolocados a los presentes, excepto a los hermanos.

— **¿Por qué Luffy se fue? —** pregunto Nami preocupada.

— **El bastardo de nuestro padre le hizo mucho daño a Luffy** — contesto Sanji.

— **¿Exactamente qué? —** esta vez fue Zoro el que pregunto.

— **Él mato a sus hermanos y a sus padres.**

Esa revelación dejó helados a todos, Nami decidió irse con Luffy para calmarlo, pero Robin la detuvo.

— **No debemos molestarlo, el regresará cuando sea el momento.**

Nami no le hizo caso, y se soltó del agarre de su compañera, pero se detuvo por el comentario que hizo Zoro.

— **Déjalo en paz mujer, a veces las personas necesitan un tiempo a solas.**

La chica asintió un poco avergonzada, regresando junto a Robin.

— **Su padre debe ser alguien bastante desagradable y cruel como para hacerle algo así a una persona como ese mocoso** — comentó Bartolomeo, visiblemente enojado.

— **Nuestro padre siempre tuvo una obsesión con el poder. Llegando incluso a traicionar a su socio— dijo Reiju, sentándose junto a Rika—.** Su nombre es Vinsmoke Judge.

— **¡¿Vinsmoke Judge?!** — dijo un poco fuerte Cavendish—. **Su padre es una leyenda en el bajo mundo.**

— **¿Por qué te alteras, repollo? —** cuestiono Zoro.

— **Judge es el jefe de una de las más grandes mafias del bajo mundo—** contestó Bartolomeo.

— **En un principio no era una mafia, era una organización que ayudaba a las personas de escasos recursos—** continúo diciendo Sanji—. **El padre de Luffy junto con el nuestro decidieron fundarla hace años, todo marchaba bien, pero llego un tiempo donde Judge comenzó a ser una persona arrogante y presumida. Decidieron tomar caminos separados, pero ese bastardo nunca acepto que Dragon tuviera ideales distintos al suyo.**

— **Por varios años tuvieron enfrentamientos, donde nuestro padre perdió al final** — dijo Reiju seria—. **Nosotros dos preferimos quedarnos con Dragon-san, donde nos aceptaron sin problemas. No volvimos a saber de Judge, hasta algunos años después. Nos encontrábamos regresando de una cena, cuando alguien le disparo al auto y Dragon-san perdió el control. No supimos que pasó hasta que Garp-san nos dijo todo.**

Nadie hacia algún ruido, se encontraban completamente intrigados por la historia. Luffy regresó un poco más calmado, donde ya había escuchado lo que contaban en la habitación.

— **Mi abuelo nos contó que cuando chocamos, Ace, Sabo, Reiju, Sanji y yo quedamos inconscientes. Mi padre falleció en el hospital, mi madre desde el momento en que chocamos…** — dijo Luffy.

El muchacho bajo la mirada, indicando que ese recuerdo aun no lo superaba por completo. Nami se acerco a él y lo abrazo por la espalda.

— **¿Cómo supieron que fue Judge? —** preguntó Bartolomeo limpiándose las lágrimas.

— **Dragon- san alcanzo contarle todo lo que vio después del choque, incluyendo al responsable** — dijo Reiju.

— **Debió ser dura su infancia—** comentó Robin.

— **Desde que fuimos niños fuimos entrenados para poder lidiar con cualquiera que se atreva a dañarnos. Luego del accidente decidimos entrenar más de lo acostumbrado—** dijo Luffy aun entre los brazos de Nami—. **Dándonos buenos resultados.**

— **Lamentamos hacerles recordar esa parte de su infancia—** comentó Robin apenada

— **Tenemos que superar esos recuerdos, no sabemos en qué momento alguien tratará de usarlos en nuestra contra—** dijo Luffy separándose de Nami.

— **No sabemos exactamente porque quería que viniéramos a Japón, pero tenemos una idea gracias a algunos contactos—** comentó Sanji, sacando una hoja de su bolsillo—. **Necesitamos ayuda para terminar con esto.**

— **¿A qué te refieres, Sanji? —** preguntó Robin.

— **A terminar con el virus que ha causado mucho daño.**

Nadie creía que lo dicho por el rubio era real, de alguna manera encontraron información de los causantes de la catástrofe.

— **Explícate mejor, cejas rizadas**

— **Recibimos información, donde decía que Judge se había encerrado por mucho tiempo en su laboratorio. Cuando salió, dijo que tenía su mayor creación. Los siguientes días probo una sustancia extraña con diferentes personas que secuestraba. No sabemos que era lo que les hacía, pero lo que si era acertado es que las personas siempre gritaban de dolor—** dijo Sanji, molesto por el apodo.

— **Creemos que él tuvo algo que ver con todo esto, y nos citó en Japón para que nosotros también fuéramos infectados—** dijo Reiju.

— **E-Esto es mucha información que procesar…** — comentó Nami intranquila.

— **¿Y tienen alguna idea donde podemos encontrar a ese infeliz? —** preguntó Luffy, ocultando la mirada en una sombra.

— **En el Mode Gakuen Cocoon Tower—** respondió Sanji.

— **Bien, iremos con ustedes y acabemos con esto—** dijo el moreno, decidido de sus palabras.

Los hermanos ya sabían la respuesta de Luffy, pero no todos estaba de acuerdo.

—¡¿Estas loco?! ¡No podemos correr el riesgo de morir! — gritó Nami.

— **Tal vez sea la única manera de salvar a todos, Nami—** dijo Luffy, poniendo sus manos en el rostro de la chica—. **Sé que es peligroso, es por eso que quiero que tú y Robin se queden aquí y cuiden a Rika.**

— **Pero…**

— **Te hice una promesa y planeo cumplirla.**

Nami aun tenía muchas dudas, Robin se acerco y dio un abrazo cálido.

— **Ellos estarán bien, debemos creer.**

— **De acuerdo, solo cuídense.**

— **Esperemos hasta la noche, es el mejor momento para salir de aquí—** comentó Sanji.

— **Primero avísale a Merry donde estamos—** dijo Reiju.

— **Es verdad— contestó Sanji, sacando un walkie talkie de su bolsillo—.** Merry, soy Sanji, ¿me oyes?

Unos segundos después, alguien contestó.

— **Fuerte y claro.**

— **Perfecto, ven con los demás al hospital Hokkaido. Ya buscamos los refuerzos que necesitábamos**.

— **Llegaremos en menos de una hora.**

Antes de acabar la conversación, una voz reemplazó la de Merry.

— **¡Sanji-san, ¿te encuentras bien?!**

— **Por supuesto, Vivi-chan—** contestó el rubio dando vueltas.

— **Nos vemos—** dijo Merry terminando la conversación.

Luego de unas horas decidieron irse, dejando a las chicas al cuidado de Merry. Al salir del hospital, corrieron lo más silencioso que pudieron.

— **Recuerden, tendremos que entrar a Shinjuku para conseguir algunas armas** — dijo Cavendish.

— **Lo único que necesito son katanas** — comentó Zoro con indiferencia.

— **Con esas cosas no le harás daño a los zombies, marimo.**

— **¿Qué dijiste, cejas rizadas?** —contestó Zoro mientras una vena palpitaba en su frente.

— **Lo que escuchaste**

Ambos comenzaron a darse de golpes, hasta que fueron detenidos por Reiju.

— **Arreglen sus diferencias luego, ahora debemos concentrarnos.**

— **Shishishi, sabía que se llevarían bien.**

Siguieron con su camino hasta llegar a la entrada de un centro comercial, el cual era demasiado grande, con cientos de locales. Cada uno tomo caminos diferentes para obtener armamento.

Luffy se percató de que el lugar, a pesar de ser muy grande, no veía a infectados. Encontró un puesto donde vendían algunas armas, pero solo logró encontrar diversos tipos de municiones. Agarró las correspondientes para su revolver y se alejó lentamente.

En el camino se encontró con Reiju. Ella tuvo de encontrar algunas armas cuerpo a cuerpo, la chica le dio una a Luffy. Él la agarró y la guardó en su calcetín.

— **Es mejor mantenerla oculta shishishi**.

— **Es verdad—** contestó la chica con una sonrisa.

Siguieron revisando en todas las tiendas, sin mucho éxito.

— **Me parece extraño que no hayan dejado armas—** comentó Luffy mirando por ambos lados—. Es imposible que hayan tenido el tiempo para llevárselas.

— **Ante los problemas, la gente se vuelve más astuta.**

— **Tienes razón.**

— **Luffy, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?**

— **Claro.**

— **Tú y esa chica llamada Nami, ¿tienen alguna relación?**

— **Me dijeron que yo era un amigo de su infancia, lo había olvidado en el accidente. Pero ella es muy importante para mí, por alguna razón me siento tranquilo junto a ella—** comentó el moreno con una gran sonrisa.

— **Por lo visto encontraste a la persona adecuada. Cuidala, parece buena chica—** dijo Reiju.

— **Claro que lo haré shishishi.**

No tardaron mucho cuando se encontraron con los otros. Zoro logró encontrar tres katanas en sus fundad, Sanji una escopeta de combate, Bartolomeo un par de pistolas con algunos cartuchos, y Cavendish un rifle francotirador.

— **Esta escopeta y el francotirador los encontramos en la sala de descanso de los guardias—** dijo Sanji enseñando las armas.

— **Estas katanas se encontraban colgadas como si fueran de adorno, pero tienen mucho filo.**

— **Mujer, dame un cuchillo, te daré una pistola para estar iguales—** dijo Bartolomeo repartiendo la munición.

Antes de salir, Luffy se acercó a Cavendish y le susurro algo.

— **Bien, pero tardaré un poco en llegar.**

— **Te lo encargo—** dijo Luffy dándole palmadas en la espalda.

El rubio corrió hacia unas escaleras, desapareciendo en unos cuantos segundos.

— **¿A dónde va?** —preguntó Bartolomeo.

— **Le pedí el favor que nos cubra en el techo, aprovechando que tiene un arma de larga distancia.**

— **Me sorprende que hayas pensado en eso** — comentó Sanji.

Salieron del edificio, observaron que la calle no estaba congestionada por automóviles abandonados.

— **Es el de enfrente—** dijo Sanji señalando al edificio—. **En el se encuentran tres escuelas, una de moda, una médica, y uno especial de tecnología.**

— **Ya entiendo porque eligió precisamente este lugar—** comentó Zoro.

— **Él construyo el edificio, tiene muchos contactos dentro del gobierno japonés—** dijo Reiju.

— **Seamos sigilosos, no sabemos cuantas personas nos esperan dentro—** dijo Bartolomeo sacando el arma de su bolsillo.

Los demás le imitaron, cruzaron la calle y entraron al lugar. Poco a poco subieron por el edificio, revisando cada habitación, sin embargo, estaban vacías. Al llegar al último piso notaron que solo quedaba una habitación por revisar.

— **Si no hay alguien en esa habitación significa que nos engañaron—** comentó Sanji molesto.

Abrieron las dos puertas y entraron. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba un hombre amarrado, sentado en una silla, con una bolsa en su cabeza, y detrás de él estaba una televisión y un reproductor de video. Luffy se acercó al hombre, notó que en el pecho se hallaba una nota. La agarró y la leyó.

"Llegan tarde" decía la hoja de papel. Trató de quitar la bolsa para ver quien era la persona amarrada, pero no pudo ya que la cabeza de cayó al piso.

— **Lo decapitaron—** dijo Luffy horrorizado.

Sanji quitó la bolsa de la cabeza.

— **¡HIDEAKI! —** gritaron ambos hermanos al saber quién fue la víctima.

— **¿Lo conocen? —** preguntó Zoro

— **Él era nuestro informante—** contestó Reiju tragado saliva.

— **Mejor reviso su ropa—** dijo Sanji un poco más calmado.

Encontró en su traje un disco. Encendió el reproductor de video e introdujo el disco.

— **No me sorprendió descubrir quien era el traidor—** dijo un adulto el cual bebía una copa de vino.

— **¡Es ese bastardo! —** gritó Sanji.

— **¡Silenció! —** dijo Zoro.

— **Tuve que encargarme personalmente de él para enseñarle que nadie se burla de mí. Pero tranquilos, muy pronto se reunirán con él. ¿Realmente creyeron que me matarían y terminarían con mi mayor creación? Por favor, ¡No me hagan reír! Tardé muchos años para perfeccionarlo, no dejaré que unos mocosos lo arruinen.**

Hubo silenció por unos segundos.

— **Ustedes, Sanji, Reiju, son la mayor decepción que me haya pasado. De Sanji me lo esperaba ya que siempre fue el más débil de los cuatro, pero, tú, Reiju, creí que algún día serias mi sucesora. En el caso que sobrevivan, estaré encantado de acabar con sus vidas con mis propias manos.**

El video terminó, Sanji muy molesto, destruyó el disco.

— **Nos engañó—** dijo Zoro irritado.

De repente, unas explosiones sonaron desde abajo. Zoro corrió hasta la ventana para ver que ocurría. En la parte de abajo, varios hombres bajaron rápido de un automóvil y colocaron unas bombas en los muros del edificio. De la misma forma, regresaron al vehículo, sin embargo, no avanzaron mucho ya que Cavendish le dio un disparo certero al conductor, logrando que chocaran.

— **¡Maldición! No fui lo suficientemente rápido. ¡Salgan de ahí! —** gritó el rubio con todas sus fuerzas.

El edificio comenzó a derrumbarse, alertando a todos. Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, saltando escaleras para ahorrar tiempo. Por la velocidad en la que se derrumbaba, solo lograron llegar hasta la mitad del lugar.

— **¡No lo lograremos! —** gritó Bartolomeo.

— **No tenemos opción—** dijo Luffy acercándose a la ventana—. **Busquen algo para amortiguar la caída, saltaremos hacía esa especie de cúpula.**

Los presentes tragaron salida, pero sin más opciones, decidieron hacerlo. Encontraron algunas ropas, se envolvieron con ellas y tomaron la suficiente distancia. Sin más que decir, saltaron. Cavendish llegó hasta la calle, buscaba la manera en la que pudiera ayudar, cuando vio como sus compañeros cayeron, destrozando la cúpula casi por completo. Removió los cristales hasta que los encontró. Para la suerte de ellos, no sufrieron heridas de gravedad. Se levantaron y se alejaron del lugar. Ya en una distancia segura, vieron como el gran edificio terminaba de caerse.

— **Tuvimos mucha suerte. ¡Mierda! Creo que me disloque el hombro—** dijo Sanji agarrando su brazo.

— **¡No te muevas! —** dijo Reiju acercándose a su hermano **—. ¡Que alguien lo inmovilice!**

— **Yo lo hago—** dijo Zoro.

La chica agarró el brazo de su hermano y lo jaló con mucha fuerza, luego se lo acomodo como estaba.

— **Bien, con eso bastara.**

— **Será mejor que regresemos y busquemos otro lugar donde quedarnos, no estamos seguros—** comentó Zoro.

Para ahorrar tiempo, sacaron los cuerpos de los causantes del derrumbe y tomaron el vehículo. Sin miedo de alertar a los infectados, arrancaron.

A unas cuadras de llegar, vieron como humo salía de la misma dirección que el hospital. Cavendish aceleró. Se asustaron al observar como el hospital también fue destruido. Se bajaron rápido y corrieron a los escombros. En cada momento, sacaban cuerpos de los desafortunados, pero no había rastros de sus amigos. Atrapado medio cuerpo, Merry yacía boca arriba, ensangrentado y en los últimos momentos de vida.

— **¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ? —** preguntó desesperado Luffy.

— **Platicábamos animada…mente… cuando unas personas… cof, cof, destruyeron la puerta del hospital. Llegaron unas personas… y… ¡Se llevaron a la señorita Kayay al resto! —** gritó en lágrimas Merry **—. ¡Lo siento! ¡dejé que se las llevaran y que explotaran el lugar! ¡dejé morir a estas personas!**

— **Esta no es tu culpa, ya nos tenían vigilados desde que nos escondimos…** —dijo Luffy ocultando la mirada en una sombra.

— **Por favor, rescátenlas y llévenlas al puerto…** — dijo Merry inhalando por última vez—. **Ahí llegaran los marines a evacuar a sobrevivientes…**

Merry cerró los ojos lentamente, diciendo sus ultimas palabras. Luffy se quitó una chamarra que utilizó para amortiguar su caída y la coloco en el rostro del joven peliblanco.

Todos se mantenían en silencio, ocultando sus emociones.

— **Hagamos pagar a esos infelices—** dijo Luffy posicionándose delante de los demás.

— **No podemos ir en estos momentos, ni si quiera sabemos a dónde se fueron y cuantas personas están bajo su mando—** comentó Bartolomeo observando el lugar.

— **¡NO ME VOY A QUEDAR DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS MIENTRAS ELLOS GANAN!** —gritó Luffy tomando de la camisa a Bartolomeo—. **¡ELLOS PAGARÁN POR TODO LO QUE HAN HECHO!**

— **¡Luffy, tranquilízate! Necesitamos un plan o moriremos fácilmente—** dijo Zoro agarrando de los hombros a su amigo.

— **El marimo tiene razón. Primero investiguemos a que se refería Merry con la evacuación** —dijo Sanji sentado en una piedra.

De momento, el sonido de una moto se hizo presente, alertándolos.

— **Prepárense—** dijo Zoro desenfundando una katana.

Una motocicleta estilo chopper de color rojo apareció a unas esquinas de distancia. El conductor freno justo delante de ellos y sin bajarse, se quitó sus lentes oscuros. Los hermanos lo reconocieron, dejándolos aliviados.


End file.
